What Is and What Should Never Be
by writting is love
Summary: I suck at summeries but please read anyways Yup Rachel Berry had it all she was the queen bee at school and cherished daughter at home, but when she set her eyes on the new science teacher Quinn Fabray and she just has to have her.
1. You and Me and the Bottle Makes 3 2night

**Okay I've been thinking about this story for awhile now and when I read another fic by flipflop555 (who is fucking amazing by the way so if you haven't read her fics then you should should look her up on livejournal [:) her fic is called 'An A+ Student. By the way thanks Miranda for telling me about it your a goddess.**

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter one "You and Me and the Bottle Makes 3 Tonight"**

Rachel Berry is wanted by all the boys and including half of the girls at McKinley high, and the other half just wanted to be her. She was captain of the cheerios hbic of the whole school who bowed at her feet, and glee club captain. Rachel was going places she even had a great power couple relationship with two of McKinley's finest. A long term one with Noah Puckerman, but she never let them cheat on each other so they broke up constantly and had a sweet relationship on the side with Finn Hudson. Occasionally a few random hot boys that wanted to take her out and she would let them just so she could show Noah just how many options she had and it worked like a charm every time. Yup Rachel Berry had it all she was the queen bee at school and cherished daughter at home, but when she set her eyes on the new science teacher Quinn Fabray she just had to have her.

Rachel stared hungrily at her new teacher Ms Fabray as she wrote the schedule for today on the white board as everyone around her was throwing balled up paper at each other and talking loudly.

"I know that look Rae." Santana said to Rachel grabbing her attention. "You want her. Don't it's like playing with fire." Santana warned her best friend.

"I want her Santana. Besides since when did playing with fire become a bad thing. We always swim with sharks so whats the difference." Rachel shrugged.

"The difference is jail time! Not to mention major embarrassment!" Santana hist. Rachel just ignored her. "Fine whatever. It'll never happen anyways."

"Alright class stop talking and open your books to page 356 and copy the questions down on a piece of paper." Ms Fabray said making everyone ceased the talking and opened their books as instructed.

Ms Fabray asked for the students to go in a row and tell the class their name and alittle about themselves as they copied the questions from the text book, even though she knew students hated that.

It started off with a few shy kids then to Finn Hudson who turned and gave a sweet smile to Rachel for her turn. She gave Ms Fabray her a brooding smile and said "Rachel Berry" as all the guys started howling she and Ms Fabray got lost in each others eyes.

When the teacher saw a tanned boy put his strong arms around Rachel's neck and kiss her cheek she snapped out of it staring in shock at the tanned boy.

Right before the tanned boy could open his mouth another geeky looking boy asked in a nervous voice. "Are..aren't you going to tell us about you Ra..Ra..Rachel?"

Before the tanned boy could punch the geeky looking boy Rachel put her hand on the tanned boy's hand to stop him and turned back to her teacher and said "That's for me to know and for you to never find out jewfro."

Everyone started laughing and snickering and the tanned boy kissed the girls cheek once more causing Finns face to grow red.

"Noah Pucker man." the tanned boy said as some football players who wooted then he finished "But people call me Puck."

The row went all the way down then to the front of the next row "Santana Lopez." was all she said then it stopped at the girl by her side "Brittney umm I don't remember." Brittney said.

"Oookay then." Ms Fabray said looking strangely at Brittney who had a blank expression on her face then got the students to go back to their equations. Once the class turned in the equations Ms Fabray said they could talk quietly. She stopped on a set of questions she couldn't believe how bad all of these students were at their equations. As the bell rang the students piled out of the room but, she asked Brittney to stay behind. The two cheerios waited patiently behind Brittney.

"Umm..." Ms Fabray said looking at Rachel and Santana.

"Ohh their my best friends." the blonde cheerio smiled brightly.

"Umm okay...Brittney...all you did your paper was draw ducks. Do you have the questions written down?" the blonde teacher asked.

"Nooo I didn't understand any of it." she said in a 'duh' voice.

Ms Fabray sighed then said "Brittney this assignment was for me to see what you guys need to learn."

"I know thats why I didn't do any of it." Brittney said.

"Ugh! This is useless Ms Fabray we have cheerio practice next and coach Sylvester does NOT like to be kept waiting." Santana huffed. Brittney hooked pinky's with Santana and left the room.

"Sorry about them Ms Fabray. Santana.." Rachel noticed her teacher gulp looking at the brunette's legs. Rachel arched her eyebrow and smirked "Is very protective of Brittney."

"Oh are they..?" Ms Fabray asked confused as she was going to take a sip of her water.

"No..well to them sex isn't dating." Rachel smirked as she watched her teacher spit it out Rachel grabbed some tissues and kneeled down in front of her teacher as she started wiping away the water that fell on her crouch. Ms Fabray gasped as she felt the touch of Rachel. She quickly realized that this was a school, and this goddess was a student a sixteen! Year old student! Ms Fabray put her hand over Rachel's and said "I..I..I'll take it from here..Rachel." she stuttered.

"Yes mam Ms Fabray." Rachel smirked then stood up and strutted to the closed door. "Have a good day Ms Fabray." Rachel made sure to sound extra sexy and left.

"Oh gosh." Ms Fabray breathed out when she felt her self grow in need of release.

The next day was stress fell for both Rachel and Ms Fabray. For Rachel she had to go over routine after routine and then perform for glee and then find ways to get her science teacher all hot and bothered.

Ms Fabray had pent up all of her sexual frustration and had still been pushed around by Sue in the break room even though Emma and Will told her just to push it aside, but the truth was Quinn used to go to McKinley just like Will, so that gave something for her and Will to talk about, and Emma and Will were together and Quinn was full on gay so she didn't have to worry about either of them hitting on her. But her students were really stupid except for Rachel she was the smart one which surprised Quinn. When she went to high school all the cheerios were air heads and completely stupid, but not Rachel their was something about her that just made Quinn want to jump her bones. Quinn decided to get a drink that night since it was Friday so she made her way to a gay bar about ten miles out of Lima. Quinn said to the bartender "Grey Goose Martini." sitting down at the bar. Right behind her she a voice ordered for her from behind "Hey Kim go ahead and put it on my tab and I'll have a Dos Equis." Quinn snapped her head to the side seeing her very own student Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rae here's your drinks." Kim smiled.

Quinn was dumbstruck she had no idea what to do.

"Bad day Ms Fabray?" Rachel asked as she squirted lime in her beer.

Rachel took one look at a stunned Quinn Fabray and chuckled "Relax Ms Fabray I won't tell if you won't."

Quinn gasped "Your drinking!"

"And your gawking...here come here." Rachel said looking around then dragged her teacher to a secluded area.

Quinn still couldn't believe her eyes. _'Come on Fabray! Say something! She probably thinks your a freak or something!' Quinn thought to herself nervously._

"Wha..what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Having a drink I needed a break from the world...you?" Rachel asked.

"Same." Quinn said lowly.

"I figured." Rachel said back setting her beer down.

"How so?" Quinn asked.

"Well no earrings, heels under two inches your hair is pulled back your wearing reading glasses with no book. Your drinking a grey goose martini which means you had a hell of a week and a beer just couldn't cut it, and if that wasn't clear enough their is always this 'fuck off' that you have stamped on your forehead...So you wanna talk about it?" Rachel said.

"..." Quinn couldn't believe it still. Rachel tilted her head telling Quinn to say something.

"Look Fabray I'm not in school your not in school and were not even in Lima, so-" Rachel was cut off.

"My heels aren't under two inches." Quinn said back a little late making Rachel laugh and take a swig of her beer as Quinn downed her Martini asking for another. Kim brought Rachel another beer and Quinn another martini.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked.

Rachel chuckled "You just did."

Quinn glared "Sorry yes of course." Rachel said gesturing for Quinn to proceed.

"Why is Brittney...so...so-" Ms Fabray asked but was cut off.

"She's not dumb...she's not retarded...she was just dropped on her head as a baby." Rachel said.

Quinn busted out in laughter but abruptly stopped when she noticed Rachel wasn't.

"Oh..oh god I thought you were joking...I'm sorry...I didn't kno-" Quinn said.

"It's okay most people do that, but yeah her two year old brother thought it would be okay to pick her up and he couldn't hold her...and..he dropped her on her head." Rachel said eyeing her beer.

"Oh...wow." Quinn said downing the rest of her martini as she watched Rachel down hers.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said as she ordered two more drinks this time she ordered a virgin strawberry daiquiri and a Quinn a lemon lime margarita.

Quinn eyed her drink "Trust me you'll love it." Rachel said as Quinn took a sip.

"Wow..that's strong, but really good." she said taking another.

Rachel smiled as she ate the cherry that was on her drink. "So give me one good reason why I shouldn't call your parents to come and pick you up for not only drinking, but at a gay bar as well?" Quinn smirked.

"The same reason I won't tell people at school I saw you here. Besides my dads let me do as I please...They trust me." Rachel said back.

"Dads?" Quinn asked.

"Yup I have two gay dads one black one Jewish. Got a problem?" Rachel asked.

"No! No! No I-" Quinn freaked out.

Rachel started chuckling "It's okay Ms Fabray I was just messin with you."

"Thats not nice." Quinn said taking another drink.

after Quinn finished her drink she eyed Rachel "Why the hell aren't you tipsy?"

"Because this ones a virgin." Rachel smirked as did Quinn. "What I said my dads let me do as I please, but I'm not going to Noah's house trashed."

"Oh so your going to a party?" Quinn asked a little disappointed.

"Maybe...but then again it all depends." Rachel said all of a sudden really close to Quinn.

"On what?" Quinn asked.

"On where this takes us." Rachel said then instantly molded her lips on Quinn. Who moaned and kissed back. When it was time for air they pulled apart Their eyes were hooded with desire. Rachel wanted the blonde so badly and she had no idea why. She never wanted someone this bad ever. People always wanted her.

Rachel stood up and took Quinn's hand and led her to the bathroom. She then put them in a stall and locked it. Rachel took down Quinn's hair and reading glasses and Rachel instantly pushed the girl up against the door of the stall and sucked on her neck making the blonde groan. Rachel kissed Quinn with all her might then ripped open her blouse unhooking Quinns bra and immediately caressed one while her lips sucked on the other.

"Ohhh! Fuck Rachel!" The blonde moaned biting her bottom lip. Rachel smirked and whispered in Quinn's ear. "Tell me what you want Fabray...tell me." Quinn groaned as Rachel pinched Quinn's hardened nipple.

"I want you! Rachel! I need you! Ohhh! Shit!" Quinn shouted as Rachel gripped her hips pulling her close as Quinn bucked her hips forwards.

"Beg me." Rachel whispered nibbling on Quinn's ear. Then explored her neck looking for her sensitive spot. She found it once Quinn shouted "Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck! Please Rachel! Please! I need you! I need you sooo bad! Fuck me! Plllleaassee!"

Rachel smirked and pulled her teacher in for another kiss this time Quinn sucked and bit down on Rachel's lip.

Rachel unzipped Quinn's skirt then instantly started stroking her swollen nub.

"Ohhh! Fuck yeah!" Quinn writhed.

Rachel pushed in Quinn's center with two fingers. Quinn wasn't suspecting it so fast but she loved it. "OHHHH! GOD! Raaachelll!" Quinn tilted her head back landing in the palm of the brunettes hand which was pretty ironic considering the position she was in now. Quinn started panting and whining as she got close to her climax. Rachel noticed and added another finger. "Ohhhhhhhhh! Fucking shit! Rachel...hmmmm awwwww ohhhh baby! Harder! OHhh fuck yeah baby right there! Ohh..." Quinn started panting hard and moaning.

"Cum for me baby..cum hard for me...let the whole bar know how good I'm fucking you right now." Rachel said kissing Quinn's groans and jawline making Quinn drool with want.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFUUUCCCKK! ! BABY OHH BABY! I'M CUMMING!" Quinn yelled in ecstasy as tears fell from her face. Quinn felt like she was having an out of body experience. She has never had that in her entire life not once. Quinn could no longer hold her self up she let her knees buckle, but thankfully the brunette caught her and held on to her as she rode through waves.

Quinn couldn't believe it she just had the best sex of her life with a student...a girl student who just so happened to be the most wanted girl at the school the school she worked at. Quinn knew she could get in so much trouble for this, and knew she needed to decide now on what to do. Because she had absolutely no idea. She could tell Rachel for them to never speak of this again and transfer to another school or they could just keep quiet about it and hopefully get to do this again. Quinn realized she was being stupid really stupid, but when Rachel leaned back to look Quinn in the eyes Quinn's heart melted "You...okay?" Rachel asked.

The blonde blushed and nodded a small smile. "Can you drive home?" Rachel asked.

Quinn chuckled shaking her head 'no' "I don't think I can even walk." Rachel laughed.

"Here give me your key's I'll drive you home." Quinn took them out of her purse and handed them to Rachel.

Once Quinn had told Rachel where before Quinn knew her car was parked in her drive way.

Rachel turned off the car and handed Quinn her key's but before Rachel could leave Quinn took her hand "Will..can you stay?"

"If you want me too." Rachel said.

"Please?" Quinn said.

"Yeah okay. I will then." Rachel said then got out of her car and helped Quinn out.

Quinn opened her door and asked if Rachel wanted anything "Water please." Quinn nodded then grabbed a glass "Make it two..trust me you'll want one." Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"Why do I need water?" Quinn asked.

"Because if you don't drink it you'll get a bad hang over fast and not to mention the spins... and trust me those are a bitch." Rachel said then drank some water making Quinn laugh.

"What are you a alcoholic?" Quinn smirked.

"What! Noooo of course not" Rachel laughed as Quinn shook her head chuckling.

Suddenly Quinn cringed and ran into her bathroom. As soon as Rachel heard the blonde she ran after her and held her hair back rubbing her back. Once the blonde finished Rachel took a wet rag and wiped the throw up off.

"Thank you." Quinn groaned.

"No problem." Rachel grabbed Quinns tooth brush and handed it to her "Here go ahead and brush your teeth and I'll go get you some water.

Quinn couldn't believe how mature Rachel was for a student and hot she was. It made her want to snuggle with her.

Quinn walked out to see Rachel with a couple of advils and a glass of water.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn smiled.

After Quinn drank the water and took the pills she opened her drawer and pulled out a shirt and a some shorts.

"Here go change." Quinn said to a confused brunette she figured Quinn would have thrown her out by now.

Rachel left to change then came back out.

"Will you..sleep with me?" Quinn asked then changed it when Rachel chuckled "I mean on the bed..I mean in the same bed Rachel laughed but didn't say a word she got in the covers with Quinn and let the blonde snuggle in to her. Rachel had no idea she would get in her teacher's pants so fast, but she did hope she could again...,and soon.


	2. Don't Fear The Reaper

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter one "Don't Fear The Reaper"**

Quinn woke up with tight strong arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over at how Rachel was sleeping peacefully her legs in a running motion with one arm wrapped around the pillow her face was buried in.

A minute passed as Quinn was still going through the night before. Rachel had taken care of her that's all she concluded after going through the night's events well that and she had the most mind blowing sex ever.

Quinn was suddenly snapped out of her memory when she heard a phone ringing _'I Like Money by the Millionaires'_.

Quinn watched as Rachel stirred then mumbled something then shouted "Fuck Offff!" Rachel was still very much asleep. So once the phone stopped ringing it immediately started ringing again. This time Rachel pushed her right arm out as if to shut off her phone, but when she didn't feel her phone under her hand then felt her other arm over someone else she slowly let her hand roam to see if it was a guy or girl till she groped Quinn's boob then gasped sitting up so fast she fell back down. Rachel had no idea where the hell she was she still couldn't see because she still had sleep in her eyes.

"Relax your at my house remember...you brought me home." Quinn said looking down at Rachel who was still trying to process everything.

Suddenly it came to Rachel like a killer whale eating that baby seal she saw on _'Life'._

"Oh fuck! I fucked my teacher!" Rachel exclaimed then heard her phone ring once again. Rachel crawled to the floor looking frantically for her phone. When she found it she nearly punched herself in the face "Fuck! I forgot!"

Rachel hurriedly flipped open her phone. Forgetting it was on speaker Rachel cringed at the sound of Santana's voice.

"RAE! WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! COACH IS GONNA SHIT A BRICK! IF YOU DON'T GET THE DUCK DOWN HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!"

"OH FUCK! I FORGOT! SHIT!" Rachel exclaimed.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Santana growled.

"I..I..I..I don't know." Rachel said. "Look I'll figure it out just..just stall coach!"

"Fine, but hurry your ass up." Santana agreed.

When Rachel heard the sound of the tone she groaned "Fuck!" she forgot her car was still at the bar.

"The school isn't that far away from here I can drop you off by the trees." Quinn said.

Rachel looked up and nodded she stood up grabbing her clothes and shoving them in her bag. Her and Quinn then ran to her car and Quinn dropped her off as said.

"Thanks!" Rachel said jumping out of the car and ran to the lockers rooms to change then ran to the football field. Where she barely made it.

Quinn was kind of glad Rachel didn't say anything else. It was awkward enough, but all through the day she couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. Especially when Quinn got home she went in her bathroom to take a shower then looked at the bite marks and hickeys where Rachel had made her groan. Quinn tried keeping herself busy by grading papers and catching up with her favorite TV shows but, she kept worrying about how it was going to play out at school on Monday.

After a long day of cheerios practice Rachel asked if Santana would drop her off at the bar so she could get her car back.

"So that's why you were late." Santana said slowly as she smiled.

"Guy or girl?" she asked.

"Woman and incredibly sexy woman." Rachel smirked remembering Quinn's face as she fucked her.

"Nice Berry!" Santana grinned. "So how was she?"

"Well you could ask everyone that was in the bar." Rachel said still smirking as Santana high fived her.

After she dropped Rachel off, Rachel started her car and went home. She was so tired after taking a nice long hot shower then fell to bed letting sleep take her.

Sunday Rachel, Santana and Brittney all went to the mall and shopped. Even though they never wear regular clothes at school because of Sue Sylvester's rules, but they usually got clothes for party's or just going out. Rachel found a bunch of skinny jeans and short skirts some shoes and shirts and a couple of dresses. They were in Forever 21 when they saw their science teacher walk in.

"Hey isn't that Ms Fabray?" Brittney asked as Santana snatched a funny hat off of her head.

Rachel snapped her head staring at her insanely hot teacher.

"Hey wouldn't cha' know...it is." Santana smirked nudging Rachel's side. Santana noticed Rachel's wide eyed expression and yelled out "MS FABRAY!"

Just as Quinn's head snapped to the three cheerios Santana dragged B down with her beneath the stacks of clothes leaving Rachel standing.

Rachel and Quinn felt their throats go dry and tighten as their eyes locked. Rachel looked side to side with her eyes then dropped down next to Santana smacking her arm.

"OW!" Santana yelped.

"Why the hell did you go and do that for!" Rachel hist making Santana laugh.

Suddenly a shadow hovered over their heads and slowly all three girls raised their heads up to see Ms Fabray smirking at them. "Hello girls."

Santana kept herself from laughing and before Rachel could open her mouth Brittney gasped wide eyed looking straight at the entrence of the store and yelled "DUCK!" She took off running towards what she saw. Santana and Rachel grabbed all of their things and ran after Brittney.

"WAIT BRITTNEY!" they both yelled leaving a bewildered Quinn Fabray behind.

When they finally caught up to the blonde cheerio Santana asked "B what are you looking for?"

Brittney had a smiled plastered to her face pointing at a cute stuffed duck. It was tucked beneath the stroller of a baby. "I want it." she said.

Santana sighed "B I'll get you one from one of the stores okay that one belongs to that baby."

"No! I want that one!" Brittney shouted.

Santana sighed again then walked up to the happy couple and offered them two bucks for the stuffed animal and to her surprise they accepted it.

Rachel watched when Santana gave the duck to Brittney she squealed and hugged Santana tightly.

Even though she knew those two were perfect for each other they were just as scarred as her to put their hearts on their sleeves.

When Rachel drove them home she watched as they both held hands, and wished she had that with someone. Rachel had tons of guys and some girls bowing at her feet, but none of them interested her. Puck well he is not boyfriend material, and Finn is boring. Rachel would sometimes wonder if the two boys were rolled into one if she'd want them, but she's never found love. She see's it everyday with her parents, but sometimes she wonders if it even exists.

When Quinn saw Rachel and how Santana ducked when she shouted her name and left Rachel standing in shock. She got worried that Rachel had said something to Santana. Quinn even thought that maybe this whole thing was a sick cheerio joke, but then she thought about how Rachel would kiss her and moan just by nuzzling her neck, and how she took care of her, or how Rachel's arm was over Quinn;s waist protectively. Quinn needed answers she would just have to ask the brunette herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Those of you who didn't finish your worksheet it's homework!" Quinn said as most of her students filed out.

She eyed Rachel. Rachel was watching Puck leave with Santana quickly in tow. Rachel made a scoff at them as Finn came up.

"A guy like that doesn't deserve you Rachel. Besides isn't Santana your best friend." Finn said.

"Whatever he can do whatever he wants were not even together, and as for Santana she just fucks whatever has a pulse." Rachel snarled gathering her things.

Finn didn't catch that part just the part where Rachel said 'were not even together'.

"So what's up Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Well I figured we could work on our song for glee like...right now?" Finn said nervously.

"Uhh sure yeah okay lets go." Rachel smiled and thanked Finn as he took her things for her.

"Actually Rachel I need to speak with you for a moment please." her teacher Ms Fabray stated.

"Ohh umm Rach I guess I'll meet you in the autotorium." Finn said and left closing the door behind him after Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Yes...Ms...Fabray." Rachel said a little nervous, but tried to hide it.

"Did you tell Santana? Did you tell anyone? Is this just some kind of sick joke you and your cheerios are pulling? Why did you do it?" Ms Fabray hist.

"Okay first of all calm down, I never told anyone, and second of all no it wasn't a cruel joke, and third...Are you serious!" Rachel hist back making Quinn a little nervous. "It takes two!...Well actually in this case it could be one..But that's not the point! The point is that...that...that.."

"That what?" Quinn asked.

Rachel gave a low growl then sighed dropping to her knees to be at eye level with her teacher.

"That your...goddd your so sexy." Rachel said making Quinn shiver. No one had ever told Quinn she was sexy. "Besides why didn't you?"

Why didn't she? Quinn thought She could have made Rachel leave or at least moved away before they kissed. But the truth was Quinn had never had someone want her this way maybe that was why she didn't pull away.

"Thats what I thought." Rachel smirked. Rachel looked at the clock she needed to go meet Finn. "Look tonight at eight o'clock shark I will be parked outside your house behind the bushes. I'll wait there for five minutes and if you don't come then well never speak of this again. Okay."

Quinn just nodded and Rachel quickly left the room and headed to the auditorium.

Quinn went to her window a at 7:58 pm she was already, but she kept contemplating on going or not. She watched as Rachel parked a glossy red 69' chevelle SS with black racing stripes. Quinn kept changing her mind, and soon the clock was on 8:04 pm. She quickly said "To hell with it!" and quickly ran to the car and jumped in.

Rachel listened to her mix tape she made as she waited for Quinn and when she noticed the clock turned 8:04 pm she figured the blonde wasn't gonna come. But when she heard her door open and shut. She was pretty damn surprised. Rachel waited for Quinn to buckle her seat belt. The blonde looked up smiling as she tried to catch her breath. "I wouldn't peg you for someone to drive this kind of car." Quinn said as Rachel put the car in drive.

"Yeah alot of people don't. It's not mine..well it is mine...well I guess I share it. With my dad we fixed it up together, but I drive something else around town. I like that no one knows I drive this car." Rachel said a little nervous and Quinn smirked when she noticed.

When Rachel went down a dirt road with scenery she rolled down the windows and let her favorite song _'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue Oyster Cult_ blast through the radio as relaxed in the drivers seat.

Quinn stared at her in admirement wondering why she couldn't have gone to high school with this girl.

Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes burrowing down on her. So Rachel turned her head towards the blonde and smirked as Quinn blushed.

About three minutes later and Rachel parked her car in the woods and climbed out bringing a brown satchel.

Rachel led Quinn through some bushes and heard Quinn say "Wow...I never knew this was here.."

"Yeah a lot of people don't, and I prefer it that way." Rachel said walking to the end of the wooden dock that showed the whole pond.

Rachel took out a few blankets and laid a couple down. She gestured for Quinn to sit. As Quinn sat down Rachel took out a couple of beers, and handed one to Quinn.

"You planed this." Quinn said giving a lopsided smile.

"Ohhhh I hoped for it." Rachel chuckled sitting next to her.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Quinn asked playfully.

"Well...are you seduceable?" Rachel said invading Quinn's space, but instead of Quinn pushing the girl back she made a mistake by letting their eyes lock and with a gravitating force they colided together letting their tongues dance in a tango of dominance.

Rachel pulled Quinn on top of her letting her straddle her waist as Rachel held them up. Quinn let her hands bury beneath Rachel's brown locks. As Rachel's hands kept gripping Quinn hips letting the blonde grind on her.

When it came time for air Rachel flipped them over on Quinn's back as she let her hands and lips get refamiliar with the body beneath her. Rachel was begining to make Quinn squirm. Wanting to be touched. Finally Rachel took off Quinn's shirt completely working on her nipples letting her lips kiss Quinn's porcelain skin.

Quinn kept gasping and groaning in pleasure till she couldn't stand it anymore. "Raacchheelll...ppplleaassee" she groaned.

Rachel didn't answer she just tugged off Quinn's jeans along with her underwear. She made her way back to Quinn's lips then kissed her jawline down to her thighs. Rachel licked Quinns folds open making Quinn moan.

"Ohhhh godddd..baby you taste so fucking good!" Rachel hummed as her tongue worked Quinn's clit.

Rachel stroked Quinn's clit with her middle finger and pointer working it between her fingers watching Quinn arch her back.

"Uhhhh Ohhhhhhh uhhhh Rachel baby ppp...p..please ma..ma..ma...make..me...me meeeee..ahhhhhhhh" Quinn moaned.

"Make you what baby? Huh? Make you what?" Rachel asked

Still no answer just moans. Rachel bit Quinn's thigh making her moan more "Make you what Ms Fabray?"

As soon as Quinn shouted out "Make me cum! Make me cum hard!" Rachel stuck her with three fingers pumping knuckle deep as she let her tongue massage Quinn's clit.

Quinn was moving frantically up and down meeting every thrust Rachel gave her, but Rachel slammed her hips down and hovered on top of her letting in a fourth finger as her thumb stroked Quinn's swollen nub.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK! RRRAAACCCCCHHHHEEEELLLLL! OHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAE! RAAAACCCCHHHHEEEELLLLL!" Quinn moaned loudly letting her whole body shutter.

Rachel kept pumping in and out of Quinn slowly rubbing her clit. "Rachel...Rae...I...I...I." Quinn said before she felt her self squirt.

Rachel ran her tongue over Quinn folds licking away her sweet arousal moaning, then kissed each thigh before letting Quinn go and laid beside her.

Quinn's eyes were still fluttering and she felt her self driffting but she managed to snuggle up on Rachel before she let her sex coma take her.

**If you guys have any ideas for his story tell me I only know whats gonna happen on the last few chapters but not what really leads to the middle.**


	3. Homecoming

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Three "Homecoming"**

After weeks of Rachel sexing up her science teacher they fell into a pattern of Rachel having her way with her teacher and of course Quinn couldn't argue with that, but Quinn was mostly scared of how to treat the cheerio. They acted as if they never had sex let alone seen eachother. But the truth was Quinn was becoming more and more interested in the Rachel. So much that when she kept seeing all the boys in her class throwing themselves at her feet even more now because of the stupid homecoming that she got sucked into for chaperoning.

Quinn had put on a movie that revolved around science of course for her students to watch and have a discussion and a quiz on it. Quinn tried to not watch Rachel, but when she went back to grading her head snaped up when she saw her new student that actually refered to himself as 'Stone Cold' throw a paper wad.

Rachel looked confused and a little annoyed she located where the wad of paper was and read it.

_'Would you like to go to homecoming with me?'- Aka Stone Cold Fox (;_

Rachel rolled her eyes, but what she didn't know was that Noah Puckerman was extremely jealous and pist off, and Finn Hudson grew scared that his chance to ask the brunnett to go with him would fly by.

Rachel decided that this new arrogant yet still hot abercrombie model had guts to ask her to homecoming, especially since her two ex's where in the room glaring at him with death eyes. So instead of walking over to the guy and shoving it down his throat Rachel gave him her seductive smile straightening out the wad of paper and put it in her folder with the rest of them. Making Puck and Finn's eyes widen.

Right after she did that the rest of the hormone charged boys in her class did what Stone did. Making Rachel duck as all the notes flew at her.

Rachel didn't know this, but Quinn was filled with jealousy. She knew that the young cheerio would choose some stud and strut around the campus party in his arm.

When the bell rang Noah got to Rachel first before Finn could and got on one knee as Rachel collected her things sitting down at her desk.

"Hey babe." Puck said grinning.

"So what time should I pick you up?" he asked confidently as Finn scoffed and rolled his eyes. Quinn sat clenching the edge of her desk wanting nothing more than to knee Puckerman in the balls and make Finn runaway crying.

Rachel scoffed "For what?"

"Well you know after the game you know well win homecoming king and queen and well then theirs the dance and I need to know when to pick up my gorgeous girlfriend." Puck grinned.

"Haa! Girlfriend? Please! Where not together Puck." Rachel said standing up making Finn smirk.

"Babe...we belong together. I'm 'The Puckster' the stud and fearless, ruthless leader of this school, and your Rachel Caroline Berry...the hottest, HBIC in this place and you sing like an angel. Not to mention were both hot Jews. Which means well end up together. You know I know the whole school knows it." Puck said. "Look I'll pick you up 8 on Friday after the game okay." he smiled and walked off leaving a very ticked off cheerio.

"That son ofa-" Rachel growled.

"Hey Rach..um I would love it if I got to take you to homecoming. I know you told me we that were over, but I love you Rachel, and I know you love me too I can see it when we sing to eachother...Puck doesn't deserve you he thinks he could have you and every other girl in this school, but I know you'll be all I need. You'll never have to be worried that I'll hurt you just let me be that guy for you,..to you. I know I'm not Jewish and I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'll never make you cry...I'll never hurt you." Rachel stood in awe of what Finn said no one has ever talked to her that way before. "I'll see at the game and you can give me your answer then." Finn said then left the room leaving a shocked cheerio.

Rachel stood there gaping. "So are you going?" Quinn asked.

"Where?" Rachel asked still going through what Finn said.

Quinn stared at her like 'Really?' "To homecoming?"

"Oh...well..I guess so." Rachel muttered.

"With who?" Quinn asked beating around the bush.

"I don't know..." Rachel stated then noticed Quinn's jealousy and smirked. "What are you jealous?"

Quinn didn't say anything just kept stapling papers.

"Are you jealous of Puck because I swear the Puck head is never getting with this ever again, and Finn well he's...I just don't want him." Rachel said making Quinn stop what she was doing and stare blankly at the stack of papers in front of her.

"What about Stone Cold Fox?" Quinn snarled.

"Ha! What kind of dick calls him self that...I mean he is good looking in a model kind of way, but ew he threw a paper wad at me asking me to go to homecoming!" Rachel huffed

Rachel crouched near Quinn's swivel chair putting her hand on her teacher's thigh. "Besides won't you be there for chaperoning?" Rachel asked kissing her teacher's fingers.

Quinn slowly nodded her head, "Well then I'll just see you there." Rachel said standing up.

Quinn watched as Rachel strutted out of her room.

The next day Quinn watched as every boy in the school would not stop drooling all over Rachel and listened in class as Santana and Brittney kept telling Rachel who she should go with to homecoming.

"I think you should go with Stone...he's hot." Brittney sighed.

"I think you should go with Puck he will not stop bothering me about you." Santana snarled "He's so fucking annoying and unattractive when he whines and complains."

"I am not going with Puck were through, and Stone? Are you serious...he may be hot, but he's too into himself." Rachel huffed snatching her sheet back from Brittney.

"Well then that leaves...pretty much every guy in this school except Hummel, but he did say once during cheerios practice that he would go straight for you. How about Hudson he's captain of the football team and would do pretty much anything for you." Santana stated.

Rachel looked in thought and Santana huffed.

"I thought that's why you took his 'V' card. So you could have him in the palm of your hand." Santana said. Making Quinn choke on her cofffee. All three cheerios stared back at their teacher. "Ease drop much?" Santana snarled.

Rachel stared at her teacher and figured to say what she had been meaning to tell Finn, so Quinn wouldn't look like she cared.

"I shouldn't have ever used Finn like that. He's a good guy. I don't deserve a guy like him." Rachel cleared.

Santana and Brittney stared back at Rachel then started laughing. The bell rang and the Santana and Brittney were still laughing and said "That was funny Rae." and left leaving a guilty Rachel behind as all the students filed out of the room.

Once the door was shut and no one was in sight Quinn asked "Were you telling the truth about Finn?"

Rachel nodded and said "We should stop this" and ran out of the room.

Quinn stood there wide eyed she had no idea what just happened, but that she felt used, and hurt.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Rachel ran out of the class room she ran to the auditorium and cried at the piano bench. She felt like a whore like a slut. She knew she was for what she did with boys and sometimes girls like Quinn. Rachel didn't believe in love...well not for her anyways. She never thought she was lovable. She loved Finn maybe not love love, but she knew he would pretty much be a perfect guy for her. Every girl wanted to be with him or Puck and now Stone Cold, but none of these boys interested Rachel. Rachel didn't know that her teacher had followed her, but when she saw Finn making his way over to Rachel she hid behind a wall.

"Rachel?" Finn asked his voice filled with concern. "Rach, what's wrong?...Was it Puck? What did he do?" Finn asked

Rachel nodded her head 'no' wiping tears away. "I'm sorry."

"For what Rach?" Finn asked caressing her cheek.

"For everything...for taking your virginity, and hurting you." Rachel sniffled.

"I'm not." Finn stated. "It was my fault taking you for granted."

"Finn, stop." Rachel snapped. "I don't deserve a guy like you..." Rachel shouted then mouthed "I don't deserve her."

"Huh? Rach what are you talking about?" Finn asked. But Rachel ran out. Leaving Quinn and Finn confused.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel decided it was time to start a new to forget all her mistakes and move on, but when she went to school it was in a riot everyone trying to figure out who to vote for Puck or Finn or Stone Cold for homecoming. Whispering about who would be better for Rachel.

Rachel opened her locker putting her binder in, and when she shut it she found Finn walking over to her.

"Finn please it's best we don't interact unless it's for glee." she sighed.

"NO." Fin said sternly.

"Please Finn I don't want to hurt you anymore." she said.

"But you are Rachel! You are by not letting me take you to Homecoming." Finn said smiling.

Rachel debated over and over then said "Okay."

"Rachel I have been wanting you since-...Wait what?" he asked stunned.

"I said yes Finnious you can take me to homecoming." she said lightly smiling.

"Really?" he asked smiling. Rachel nodded and he brought her into a deep kiss.

Rachel thought maybe she could make it up to Finn by saying yes, but when he kissed her it just proved her point that she didn't want him.

"Move it Fabray!" Sue yelled shoving her aside. Quinn was standing stunned watching Finn all over Rachel. Hugging and smiling and watched her smiling and left holding back tears.

_'Stop it Fabray! You knew you could never have something with a student! Stop your not hurt! Stop!' Quinn kept thinking to herself._

That night Puck was insanely jealous watching his girl cheering for Finn on the sidelines. He watched as Finn ran to her enveloping her in a kiss. His kisses. Puck felt his heart clench when he watched Rachel and Finn win homecoming king and queen.

Quinn's breath hitched when she watched Rachel walk in the badly decorated gym with Finn. She looked beautiful in her dress.

"Okay you snot licking kids! It's time to make way for my head cheerleader and captain of the crappy football team to have their dance." Sue snarled.

The dj put on _'You and Me' by Lifehouse._Finn took Rachel in his arms letting them sway evern though it was quite hard considering how tall he was and short she was.

Puck was livid standing next to a bored Santana with her arms crossed sipping on spiked fruit punch. Puck had enough and walked towards pushing Finn aside.

"Hey!" Finn shouted.

"Shut up Hudson!" Puck pointed then looked back at a stunned Rachel Berry. "Baby we be long together, and I'll prove it to you...you can count on that. Be in for some compation Hudson." Puck said then walked out of the gym. Everyone stared in shock. But then the dj turned the song and eveyone went back to dancing.

Rachel looked towards the exit of the gym door watching Quinn stare back at her. Quinn turned away heading out of the musky gym.

"Rach?" Finn asked.

"I have to got to the bathroom." Rachel said barley paying attention and left.

Quinn was mad, she needed to take charge. She was a woman not some teenage brat. She knew she could never have an exclusive relationship with her student, but she was tired of being used.

She watched as Rachel entered the empty classroom looking for her.

"So you think you can just use me? You think you get to decide when to fuck me? You think you can just flant all those overly charged teenage boys in front of me?" Quinn asked with her bitch face on.

"No of course not." Rachel said.

"It's my turn. Now come here on my desk and spread your legs like a good whore." Quinn said making Rachel wince at the word whore. "Now."

Rachel slowly made her way over sitting on her teachers desk spreading her legs wide. Quinn growled going through her teachers closet and pulled out a 9 inch dildo.

"Now I get to fuck you senseless. Now kiss me." Quinn said.

Rachel pulled Quinn in for a kiss till she felt her self grow wet with need.

Quinn pulled away "You want me?"

Rachel nodded.

"Tell me what you want...tell me those two words and I'll do it." Quinn said.

"Fuck me...please Ms Fabray." Rachel begged.

Quinn didn't even wait to make Rachel beg again she shoved the dildo in her thrusting fast in and out of her making Rachel shout and groan.

"Are you ready Rachel?" Quinn asked in a husky voice.

"Yes! Please!" Rachel moaned.

Quinn stopped "No." and pulled the dildo out. "Don't ever make me jealous like that again or say what were doing is no more." With that Quinn walked out and back in the gym leaving a bewildered Rachel Berry.


	4. Hello I Love You

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Four "Hello I Love You"**

When Monday rolled around Rachel completely ignored every boy that came her way. When Finn stopped by her locker that day Ms Fabray was close by watching from her door.

"Hey Rach." Finn smiled.

"Hi Finn." Rachel said giving him a light smile.

She shut her locker making her way to Ms Fabray's room as Finn walked along beside her.

"So look I was wondering if you would want to go out with me this Friday?" He asked still smiling.

Rachel had to admit Finn was a cute sweet guy, but they just weren't meant to be.

"Uhhh...I can't." Rachel said back walking past their teacher inside the room.

"Oh...well how about Saturday?" He smiled.

Before Rachel could answer Puck came in with his guitar.

"Rachel this ones for you." Puck grinned.

_**Where it began  
I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong  
wasn't the spring  
And spring became summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along  
**_

Puck kneeled down on one knee. Still strumming his guitar.

_**Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
**_

Puck had made a wide smile looking at Rachel adoringly while Finn looked angry. Quinn tried her best not to rip off his head and shove it up Finn's ass.

Mean while most of the gleeks in the classroom helped Puck by joining in.

_**Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would**_

Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would

Ohhh, no,no,no

When Puck finished he smiled holding Rachel's hand.

"Rachel..what did you think?" Puck asked smiling.

"Enough! Sit down Puckerman!" Ms Fabray yelled out.

Puck quickly kissed Rachel's cheek then sat behind her.

Quinn was furious all of class as was Finn. As soon as class was over Quinn had said she needed to speak with Rachel.

Puck had leaned in to steal a kiss from Rachel, but she moved away. "I'll see you in glee babe." Puck smiled then left.

Before Finn could say a word Ms Fabray asked Finn to leave.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn snarled at her student.

"I'm sorry I had no idea he would do that." Rachel said trying to get her teacher's attention. "I'll make it up to you." Rachel smiled.

"Damn right you are! Now let's finish where we left off Friday night." Quinn smirked as Rachel had jumped on the desk eager to please her teacher.

Quinn pulled out the dildo she had used Friday night. Quinn stuck her lips on her student's neck marking her making Rachel grip her teacher for friction.

Ms Fabray smirked as she slowly kneeled down in front of the horny teenager pulling her spanks down. Quinn flicked her tongue on Rachel's clit making her groan.

Quinn stuck in her middle finger going deep in the girl in front of her. Rachel bit her lip.

"Say it Rachel...say what you want me to do to you." Quinn husked whispering in Rachel's ear.

Rachel groaned. "I need you more please...make me cum." Rachel breathed out.

"Not good enough." Quinn huffed pushing herself away from the girl.

"No! No! I'm sorry! I want you to fuck me! Only you! Please! Please!" Rachel begged.

Quinn smirked taking the glittery green dildo and pushing it up slowly in Rachel's opening making Rachel claw at her teacher's back.

"Ohhhh fuck Ms Fabray!" Rachel moaned. "Faster!" She moaned thrusting her hips up.

"What's the magic word?" Quinn smirked.

"Please!" Rachel moaned arching forwards.

"Please what?" Ms Fabray asked.

"Please Fuck me!" Rachel moaned as her science teacher began pumping in and out at a fast pace. Watching as Rachel's breast's moved up and down.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Rachel moaned gripping the back edge of the desk.

"Are you close baby?" Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Ohhhhhh fuck yes!" Rachel moaned.

"Then cum hard for me." She husked.

Finally Rachel fell in bliss her eyes flickering open then closing as she road her orgasm one last time.

The next day Rachel walked in her science classroom and sat down. Finn came walking in with his juke box and set it on a stool pressing play.

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

Quinn growled inwardly.

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

Finn danced walking towards Puck and Rachel singing.

_**She's walkin' down the street**_

_**Blind to every eye she meets**_

_**Do you think you'll be the guy**_

_**To make the queen of the angels sigh**_

Finn pushed Puck's chair aside singing to Rachel from all sides.

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_**Hello,**_

_**I love you**_

_**Won't you tell me your name**_

_**Hello**_

_**I love you**_

_**Let me jump in your game**_

_**She holds her head so high**_

_**Like a statue in the sky**_

_**Her arms are wicked and her legs are long**_

_**When she moves my brain screams out this song**_

_**Sidewalk crouches at her feet**_

_**Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet**_

_**Do you hope to make her see, you fool**_

_**Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel**_

_**Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!**_

_**O Won't you**_

_**I need my baby**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**Hello! Hello! Hello!**_

Quinn had have quite enough. Watching these two boys fawning all over Rachel.

Puck pushed Finn then Finn pushed him back it was about to get ugly till Quinn shouted.

"ENOUGH! YOU TWO OUT OF MY CLASSROOM THIS ISN'T GLEE IT'S SCIENCE NOW GO GO TO FIGGIN'S OFFICE!"

The two boys walked out of their teacher's office with their head's hung.

When class ended Rachel showed Quinn how sorry she was by letting Quinn fuck her into oblivion.

Rachel had been shoving Finn and Puck away for four months now her and Quinn had a secret fuck affair, but it had been a long time since Rachel could fuck Ms Fabray. She alway's rolled played, and they would never talk about their lives's or anything personal. The only thing Rachel knew was that her name was Quinn and that was only cause she read it on her report card.

Rachel had her Julliard audition, but Quinn didn't know and she would be gone a whole week which meant no seeing her science teacher. Rachel had realized something during winter break. She was in love with Quinn, and she need to let the blonde know. So after science class was done for the day Ms Fabray had told her she had a meeting to go to and for her to just meet her at her house.

Rachel knew exactly what she was gonna do. As soon as her teacher opened the door smirking she walked in letting Quinn shut the door before she plastered her lips on Quinn's.

Quinn was about to go into roll playing mode, but Rachel just put her finger to her teacher's lips staring her in the eyes then went back for more making Quinn stuck between her and the wall.

But Quinn couldn't help but melt as Rachel gripped Quinn's thigh's slowly bringing them up to her waist. Rachel carried Quinn to her bed laying her down sofly. Rachel kept her lips on Quinn as she worked her shorts and underwear down Quinn's legs. Rachel moved from Quinn's lips to her neck slowly lifting Quinn's shirt up and off her soft body.

Rachel cupped Quinn's breast as she sucked them tenderly. Making the blonde moan.

Rachel had Quinn exposed, and so Quinn reached to take Rachel's top off, but Rachel shook her head in the kiss between them. Rachel left a trail of hot kissed and licks down her teacher's body to the main event. Rachel pucked Quinn's clit licking and pressing. She stuck her tongue as deep as she could in Quinn's opening making her moan and groan.

"More!" Quinn whined "Rachel please!"

Without a second thought Rachel stuck two fingers curving them up ward and in circle's making Quinn stop breathing, with every thrust she gasped for air.

At the right moment Rachel let in another finger while sucking circle's on Quinn's swollen nub.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Rachel!" Quinn moaned arching up.

Rachel added another finger letting herself go back up with Quinn and rest her forehead on her. As Quinn rode orgasm after orgasm. Rachel knew Quinn was close so she started rubbing firm circle's on Quinn's clit as she squirted juice all around Rachel's hand.

Then stayed still in that moment till Rachel gave Quinn a meaning full yet hot kiss then swiftly left her paralyzed teacher in shock.

The next day Quinn had no idea where Rachel was. So she asked the classroom.

"Does anyone know where Rachel Berry is?" she asked.

"She's in New York City for her Julliard audition." Santana mumbled.

Quinn couldn't believe it why hadn't Rachel told her that?

After class ended Quinn took out her phone and began texting her favorite student.

_'Why didn't you tell me about the audition?' -Q_

_'Because I didn't think you would care.-R_

_'Well I do. When is it?'-Q_

_'Tomorrow at 1'- R_

Before Quinn could reply she got another text from Rachel.

_'I got to go my dad's are waiting.-R'_

The next day Quin was nervous and scared for Rachel she knew this is what she wanted, but then that would mean she would leave and probably never look back.

At 12:55 during Quinn's lunch break she texted Rachel good luck.

The week was very slow and boring not to mention empty with out Rachel. Till finally early Saturday morning she heard a knock on her door.

It was Rachel who enveloped her in a heated kiss leading Quinn never breaking their lips apart to her bedroom.

Rachel laid on top of Quinn then stopped caressing her lip. and said

"Come to New York with me."

**I would have written more but I'm sleep and I got school in the morning ]:**


	5. Heartbeats

**I gotta say I have a total breyton scene coming up [; man do i love Mark Schwahn**

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Five "Heartbeats"**

"Wha wha what?" Quinn whimpered.

"Come with me to New York..." Rachel asked again her heart thumping hard against her chest. Rachel could feel Quinn suck air in. Rachel began to panic she had never felt so in love with someone, because she was terrified of heart ache, but she knew she needed Quinn to know this. "You..you can get another job in New York, and if you can't it'll be okay I can take care of us..of you."

Quinn felt her heart swell realizing how much Rachel fell for her and she witnesses it in Rachel's own way of showing how much she loved her last week when they had sex, or should it now be called 'Making love'?

"Please say something.." Rachel pleaded sitting up as she felt her heart slowly sink like when she watched the sun go down when she was on the empire state building.

"Wh..why? Why would you want me you could have anyone, but you want me..why?" Quinn breathed out as her own heart started skipping beats.

"Why? Are you serious?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Quinn nodded feeling her eyes tear up.

"Because...because...when I went to see my mom while I was in New York she..she asked me who the hell is making me act this way..unguarded...and happy. I ignored her question, and she asked if it was serious..I still didn't answer...then she asked if the reason I was so nervous was because I was leaving that someone behind if I got into Julliard, and I ignored it again..." Rachel felt so nervous and jittery she took a deep breath then said "She asked me the one question that cleared this muddy head of mine..." Rachel lost her self in Quinn's hazel eyes so she stood up turning around towards Quinn. "And..." Rachel sighed happily "It's you."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked standing up to meet Rachel half way.

"When all my dreams come true the one I want next to me...it's you." Rachel studied Quinn's face lightly smiling as she walked slowly towards Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help, but let the heavy tears in her eye's fall and her heart swell. She knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care.

"It's you Quinn." Rachel said brushing Quinn's hair back. Quinn felt so overjoyed she giggled at Rachel's touch feeling like a blushing school girl with a crush.

Rachel slowly went half way as Quinn waited already half way there for Rachel's kiss. Rachel was so eager she had to control herself, and Quinn was still smiling as Rachel opened her lips taking in Quinn's top lip slowly. Their kiss was different from all their other kisses this kiss was filled with love and passion. While their other kisses were about sex and want, but this one was a kiss to build a dream on.

When they fianlly pulled apart Rachel kept their foreheads together as she let her fingers linger on Quinn's jawline.

"Quinn...I never that I could have this that I was worthy of it." Rachel said.

"Of what?" Quinn teased still smiling she knew exactly what Rachel was talking about.

Rachel breathed out saying "Love...I love you Quinn Fabray, and I can't live with out you, but if you don't feel the same way I'd... I'd understand."

Quinn couldn't contain herself anymore she needed Rachel more than ever. The sexy blonde pulled Rachel into a searing kiss making them fall on to her bed.

Rachel lifted Quinn's white Cami off of her frame as Quinn kissed her neck giggling.

This time Quinn took off Rachel's shirt leaving them both bear. Both girls quickly took off the rest of their clothing.

Quinn finished first bringing Rachel back in a kiss letting the brunette on top of her they both didn't waste time finding eachother pushing into one another resting their foreheads together as they made love to each other.

Quinn kissed Rachel's neck once she felt the brunette tense up and clench. Bringing Rachel in a kiss she knew she was close to. They pulled their letting each other pant. Rachel licked and nibbled on Quinn's weak point. Quinn moaned loudly as Rachel brought her in for a kiss. Soon they were both moaning and grunting as they let their foreheads rest together once they came undone. Quinn and Rachel didn't move till their orgasm left.

Rachel laid next to Quinn letting Quinn snuggle up with her.

"I love you too Rachel Berry more than you know." Quinn smiled against Rachel's neck.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Rachel asked.

"What about our dad's, and your friends?" Quinn asked

Rachel hadn't actually thought about that part, but she knew her dad's and mom wouldn't care as long as she was happy.

"They'll understand once they know how much I love you, and my friends I really don't care what they think. Santana I think is going to Chicago and Brittney New York, but I bet Santana will change her mind." Rachel said.

"I hope so, and why would Santana change her mind?" Quinn asked

"Because they were like me...to afraid to wear their heart on their sleeves...B I think she's always wanted more, but she knew Santana wasn't ready, and Santana is just scared. The thought of never walking the halls where people instantly move aside is terrifying for her. We always had it easy being cheerios, but know things are gonna change big time and it scares her. It scares both of them." Rachel said.

"...Are you scared?" Quinn asked.

"I use to be, but now I'll have you and I won't be as scared." Rachel grinned kissing Quinn's temple.

"So you pumped about Nationals?" Quinn asked.

"For the cheerios or glee club?" Rachel asked.

Quinn snorted chuckling "Um both?"

Rachel chuckled "Cheerios ehh we always win, but hell yes on the glee club...this is our last horah, you know? I really hope we do good." I said feeling her heart beat at a rapid speed. Quinn heard it and lifted her head.

"Glee means alot to you guys huh? One mention of it to you and your heart starts beating like crazy." Quinn said.

"It really does...it means the world to us, and it makes us all sad we have to leave that." Rachel said sadly knowing how much she would miss glee.

"Well I bet anything that you guys win." Quinn smiled kissing Rachel's lips calming the cheerio down.

Rachel spent all day and night with Quinn telling her dad's she was with Santana and Brittney.

Quinn let Rachel go sadly Sunday evening, but while Quinn had time she called all around Manhattan looking for a teaching position.

After class ended Rachel and Quinn waited for everyone to leave, but before either of them could say a word Sue Sylvester snapped them out of their daze quickly waltzing in the room holding the door open for another girl. A girl Rachel quickly recognized. It was Holly Jones, Hayley Jone's older sister, who passed down the head cheerio spot to Hayley then Hayley passed it down to her.

"Berry! I want you in my office before that horrible class Shuester teaches you about singing and putting gel in your hair to the point where the little men living in his god awfal hair cut drown!" Sue yelled.

Rachel stiffened and nodded furiously. Then watched as the old cheerio smirking evily at Quinn who just shrunk in her seat staring down at her papers.

Coach Sylvester looked at Quinn with a smirk then turned to "Holly well here she is Holly I told you she was here. Now I'm gonna go have fun Jones." she said smirking.

"Well, well, well looks like you never got anywhere good Fabray just like I told you 'Once a Lima loser always a Lima loser." Holly smirked watching Quinn hang her head. "God look at you Fabray, your such a loser! Working here! At McKinley! Ha! That's nothing just. Like. You."

"Your wrong." Rachel said sharply as Quinn and Holly snapped their heads up.

"Excuse me?" Holly asked turning in shock.

"I said your wrong." Rachel said standing in front of Holly.

"Watch it Berry I gave you this spot I could just as easily take it away." Holly snarled.

"No your bitch of a sister Hayley gave me this spot, and the cheerios wouldn't stand a chance at nationals without me not to mention Lopez, Brittney and Hummel." Rachel arched her eyebrow taking her HBIC stance that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Holly growled "Face it Jones. Your not the head bitch in charge anymore...it's me, besides at least Ms Fabray actually has a job that helps people, and not some pole she dances on for money." Rachel snarled.

"Who told you about that?" Holly panicked.

Rachel just smirked and said "Apologize or I'll send it to your daddy. I bet he would snatch away that perfect job he's handing to you."

Holly clenched her chin then stiffly turned to Quinn who's mouth was hanging open.

"I'm so-" Rachel cut Holly off.

"You know what Jones hold on one second." Rachel smiled then went out in the hall.

Rachel snapped a Big Gulp slushie from Dave Karofsky's hand before he threw it on Jew fro.

"Okay sorry go ahead." Rachel smiled.

"I'm sorry Quinn." Holly said lowly.

Rachel walked to Quinn kneeling beside her and whispered in her ear.

Quinn's eyes went wide and shook her head 'no' furiously.

Rachel whispered as low as she could "Baby..she can't hurt you anymore."

Quinn nodded her head hiding the slight blush she was getting and stood up. Quinn threw the red slushie all over the old cheerio who had once tortured her.

Holly squealed then ran for the bathroom.

Quinn was giggling she never thought she would ever have the courage to fight back like that.

Rachel grinned and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked a little scared that Holly would come back.

"I have to go see Coach Sylvester." Rachel noticed Quinn's anxiety, and leaned up to Quinn's ear "Don't worry baby no one will ever hurt you again. Not while I'm around."

"What do you think she wants?" Kurt whispered to the three girl cheerios, who all shrugged.

Just then Sylvester walked in and sat quietly at her desk.

"Coach if this is about us sabotaging glee club you know we won't do it and you can't win nationals without us." Rachel said confidently.

"Nice confidence Rachel...that's why your captain your not afraid to take chance's...But no that's not what this is about. This is about you four being the best damn cheerios I've ever had...and if you repeat this I will hunt each and everyone of you down." All four cheerios nodded furiously. "I wish you all the best of luck in your future, and if you ever need help of any kind you come and find me." Sylvester said hand them each a card with her information on it. "Rachel I better have a premiere ticket when you have your first big show or movie, and Hummel you better make me the greatest track suite in the world, Santana you better be my lawyer when I need you, and Brittney remember to stretch before you dance."

Everyone was in complete and udder shock.

"You may leave now." their coach said.

They all got up and thanked her but she held her hand up for them to stop.

"Oh..and good luck at Nationals." Sue said as they left.

"Whoa." Kurt breathed out as they all made their way to the choir room.


	6. Faithfully

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Six "Faithfully"**

"Hey Will!" Quinn shouted catching up to the glee club coach that was down the hall.

"Oh, hey Quinn!" Mr Shue smiled. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could go with you and Emma to nationals...you know to chaperon and support our students." Quinn asked.

"Of course! We need all we can get!" Will smiled. "I'll tell Figgins, have a good day Quinn."

"Thank you, and you too." she nodded back as he left down the hall.

It was Wednesday morning and Nationals were in New York City on Friday so Mr Shue said they would all fly out a couple of days early so everyone could rest.

"Alright everyone I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Mr Shue anounced looking at all his students before they boarded the plane.

Quinn had sat with Emma and Will across from them, but she and Rachel made sure that they sat to where they still had eye contact.

Quinn watched Rachel chatting to the other glee clubbers and watched as Noah had asked to sit next to her, but Rachel put on her headphones and acted like she didn't even see him. Noah frowned then went back to sit next to Mike and Matt. Finn tried doing the same thing, but when he said hi she said hi back then went back to playing games on her ipod. Finn went back to sit next to Artie.

"I don't get." Santana huffed putting down her magazine.

"Get what?" Rachel asked still playing video games.

"Why you keep saying no to all the guys who throw themselves at you." Santana said.

"Yeah what about Stone?" Brittney asked.

Rachel snorted putting down her phone and said with a 'as if face' "Who calls themselves Stone Cold Fox' anyway?"

"So? You went out with 'Puckasaurusrex'." Santana said using her two fingers to make quotes.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Ohhhh ohh what about that guy...ohhhhh what's his name? From the bar...uhhhh...uhhhh.." Brittney said.

"Stephen?" Rachel asked while Quinn still secretly watched.

"Yeah! He was so cute!" Brittney grinned as Santana tried hard to hide her jealousy.

"I thought he was gay?" Rachel quirked her eyebrow.

"Oh...well then you have to go out with Stone, but is he really a fox? Like that Jacob kid on Twilight?" Brittney asked.

"No B it's just an expression." Rachel said opening a magazine.

"Oh...hey S..do you want to go to the bathroom with me?" Brittney asked.

"Why don't you just ask Stone to take you!" Santana snapped.

Rachel's eyes went wide as did Brittney's, but hers were watering fast.

Brittney jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Rachel rolled up her magazine and smacked Santana's arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You just made Brittney cry it was like stepping on a puppy!" Rachel says.

Santana just sighed rubbing her temple's she had never ever been mean to Brittney or yelled at her like she just did.

"Santana why can't you just go to New York?" Rachel sighed.

"Because I'm going to Chicago Law." Santana said back.

"So? You can go to NYU it's better anyway." Rachel said.

"It's not that easy." Santana said rubbing her face.

"No.. it is trust me. You guys have it easy." Rachel said making Quinn look down.

Santana furrowed her brows "What does that mean?"

Rachel shut her eyes tightly "Nothing..nevermind."

"No tell me...tell me how me and B have it so much easier than you." Santana said turning in her seat towards Rachel.

_'Fuck! Think quick, think quick!' Rachel screamed in her mind._

"Well not me, my dads... the story's they've told me." Rachel said.

"Bullshit! That's not what you meant and you know it! Now spill Berry!" Santana snapped.

"Santana stop!" Rachel hissed looking at how everyones eyes fell on them.

"No! I want to know why!" Santana yelled standing up.

"You'll find out later." Rachel said sternly looking up at the angry Latina.

"NO! Were best friends, I'm saposed to know about this stuff!" She shouted.

Rachel stood up "Yeah! Well bestfriends don't sleep with their bestfriends boyfriend!"

"But you knew!" Santana yelled.

"So what he was my boyfriend, and you did it anyway!" Rachel yelled back forgetting she had her secret girlfriend watching her.

"Your not even with him anymore! So why does it matter?" Santana yelled.

Rachel was pissed off, fuming mad and everyone could tell she was holding everything in. It was like watching one of those cartoons where the character's face goes red and steam comes out of it's ears.

Rachel took a deep breath unclenching her hands "You know what...you right..I don't care anymore, but you know who does?...Brittney..she does...she'll never admit it because she knows your too chicken shit to say your in love with her."

"I...I don't." Santana stammered.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Look if you don't step up...you'll loose her and be miserable." Rachel said walking towards the bathrooms leaving a guilty Santana Lopez behind.

"B?" Rachel knock on the stall door. "Brittney sweetie, come on B open the door." Rachel whined.

Brittney slowly pulled it open letting Rachel in still wiping tears away.

"Why doesn't she love me?" Brittney cried as Rachel pulled her in a hug.

"She does honey she does...she's just scared." Rachel said.

Rachel had held Brittney for ten minutes soothing her till she felt better. Rachel walked out with B seeing everyone asleep except Santana and Quinn.

Rachel watched B and S talk softly and then watched as they walked back to another bathroom.

Quinn stood up and walked by Rachel walking to a far off bathroom.

Rachel looked around to make sure no one was watching then followed her.

Rachel went inside watching as Quinn had her arms folded and looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Why do you care about Noah Puckerman sleeping with Santana Lopez?" Quinn asked quietly afraid to know the answer.

Rachel sighed leaning against the wall. "I knew I hurt you when I said that, and I'm sorry-" Quinn cut her off.

"Sorry that I heard it or sorry that you want back with Puck?" Quinn asked giving off a sad smile.

"No I..I" Rachel went infront of Quinn who was leaning on the sink. Rachel lifted her chin wiping away the fallen baby tears. "Quinn I love you...it's just that...I always disliked both of them for doing that to me. That's why I broke it off with Noah, and that's why Santana stopped, because she didn't get that thrill anymore. I just got so angry...I mean who does that?" Rachel huffed.

After a minute of complete silence Quinn asked "Is it really that hard for you?"

Rachel's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"Being with me?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah it is." Rachel said making Quinn grimace, but Rachel pulled her face to hers bringing her in a kiss. "Because I can't do that in public," Rachel looked down taking Quinn's hand in hers. "or this when were at school, or me being able to leave you things in your locker, like flowers, or notes." Rachel said giving Quinn a lopsided smile.

Quinn had thought about things like this, wishing she were in school with Rachel.

"Or get to show you off on my arm, get to tell the world, the world meaning all of Lima your with me, that your mine..., that I love you." Rachel said making Quinn wrap her arms around Rachel's neck letting her forehead rest against Rachel's.

Quinn felt her heart soar. She brought Rachel in a heated kiss. She gently nudged her tongue across the brunetts lips, beckoning for her to let her in.

Soon the slow kiss turned into a heavy make out session.

They both pulled apart panting when Rachel panted "You wanna join the 'Mile High Club'?

Quinn smirked "As long as I don't have to share you."

"Nope, I hate sharing..all I need is-" Quinn finished.

"Love?" Quinn chirped.

"You." Rachel smiled caressing Quinn's jawline.

Quinn smiled wildly bringing Rachel back in the kiss.

Rachel lifted Quinn by her thighs on too the ledge of the sink kissing her neck.

Just when they were about to go to the good part the captain spoke through the speaker.

_'Hey their folks we land in JFK in exactly 5 minutes. So please exit the bathrooms.'_

Rachel sighed in Quinn's neck.

"Rachel.." Mr Shue called out to Rachel.

"Yes Mr Shue?" She responded.

"Do you mind sharing with Ms Fabray?" he asked wrinkling his face with hope.

"No, of course not." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Rachel." Mr Shue smiled in relief. Once he walked away Puck came up next to her.

"Damn babe that sucks! You gotta room with a teacher." Puck sighed.

"If you want you could stay with me." Puck smirked.

"I'll pass." Rachel scoffed walking inside the elevator with Quinn.

"I swear that Puck head never ceases to annoy me." Rachel said making Quinn laugh.

Once Rachel put her things in the corner Quinn smiled to her self seeing as their was only one bed.

Rachel noticed and smirked taking Quinn's waist against her own. "I say we finish what we were trying to do on the plane.

Quinn grinned nodding her head 'yes'.

Rachel fell softly on Quinn as they fell to the bed. Rachel continuing the sweet kisses on Quinn's neck, when they were interrupted yet again.

There was a knock. "What!" Rachel asked angrily.

"Hey Rach it's me" Mercedes called out. Making Rachel sigh in her girlfriends hair then get up to open the door.

"We were all wondering if you would want to go watch movies in our room tonight.." Mercedes asked.

"Actually Mercedes I'm so tired I could collapse right now." Rachel smiled.

"Oh it's cool. Come by if you change your mind...uhh you too Ms Fabray." Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you Mercedes." Quinn nodded. With that Mercedes left letting the door shut behind her.

"You can go if you want to." Quinn said to Rachel.

"No I'd rather be here with you curled up in bed..sleeping." Rachel smiled making Quinn smile too.

"I think it's perfect. Besides I have to show you something tomorrow." Quinn smirked kissing the confused cheerio on the cheek.

When morning came Mr Shue had told everyone to just stay in their rooms till about 12, so Rachel and Quinn snuck out.

Quinn told the driver the address and stopped in front of a private kindergarten school.

"This is where I will be working...that is if you still want me by then." Quinn said.

Rachel laughed "Wow." She looked at Quinn smiling "I can't wait, but now I have to show you something."

Rachel showed the driver the address and took them.

Rachel helped Quinn out. "It's between your work and my school." Rachel smiled after she got the land lady to buzz them up.

Quinn smiled at Rachel "It's a loft." Rachel said smiling.

Rachel let Quinn look around. Their bedroom would be on the other side of the apartment, but it's up stairs and see through.

"If you don't like it we can keep looking." Rachel said.

"I think it's perfect." Quinn said smiling.

They made their way back before 12 and just watched movies and talked about what kind of apartment they wanted.

Mr Shue knocked on everyones door for rehearsals.

The next morning the club was nervous and quiet. They all got ready and left for Radio City.

When it was time for them to perform Quinn watched as Rachel sang _'Faithfully'_ ignoring Finns part, and saw when Rachel sang the words _'Faithfully'_ looking at her.

Everyone was jumping up cheering for all of them when they sang their mash up of '_Anyway you want it/ Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and 'Don't Stop Believen'_

They were all so nervous they were shaking they were all silently praying to win.

"And winner of Nationals is Lima, Ohio's New Directions!" Ryan Seacrest pronounced.

Every one was in shock till Mr Shue yelled "Guys we won!" Then everyone were in tears of joy jumping up and down squealing.

Quinn had insisted that Rachel go out and celebrate with her team mates. So she did they had all went out partying and clubbing and by the time Rachel came back she was shit faced. She stumbled into her and Quinn's room. She let the door slam snapping Quinn awake.

"We Won baby!" Rachel shouted in a slur.

"Shh!" Quinn jumped up not wanting Shuester to pop in.

Rachel giggled "Oh sorry."

"It's okay..jeez Rachel how much did you drink?" Quinn sighed.

Rachel continued to look adoringly at her.

"God your beautifull you know that?" Quinn blushed, and Rachel sang **_'Heaven must have sent you from above/ Heaven must have sent your precious love'_**

"Baby your drunk." Quinn whispered pulling her face away when Rachel tried to kiss her.

"But I want you...I want you forever." Rachel pouted.

Quinn froze why couldn't Rachel tell her that when Rachel was sober?"

"I love you Quinn." Rachel smiled holding Quinn too her.

That's when Quinn knew she couldn't let Rachel have her way with her because not only was she drunk, but she smelled like smoke and alcohol.

"Baby you stink." Quinn said then grabbed some clothes for Rachel and led the girl in the shower.

Rachel giggled "What?" Quinn asked.

"We haven't had shower sex yet." Rachel giggled while Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes.

Once Quinn made Rachel sit Rachel had let her knees rest under her chin, and even though Rachel was wet Quinn noticed the tears falling.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"It's really over." Rachel sniffled.

Quinn pulled a towel around Rachel and then helped her change, and laid down next to Quinn.

Rachel had snuggled into Quinn letting tears lightly fall. She was terrified of the future she always had been.

Sometimes Quinn made her relax about the future, but then she would really think about it and it scared her more.

When it was time to fly home everyone was happy, but sad about the fact that they were all graduating very, very soon, and that meant the end of glee club for them.

During the last few weeks of school Rachel had been extremely busy, but Quinn had told her to have fun, and not to worry about it. Rachel would sometimes show up at Quinn's door step drunk out of her mind, and when morning would come around Quinn would yell at her for being so irresponsible. But Rachel would always make it up to her.

Coach Sylvester had told her that on the last senior pep rally only the senior cheerios got to make their on routine. Rachel, Brittney, and Santana were having a lot of fun with that, and were surprised when coach had told them they could do whatever they wanted.

So of course they picked the perfect song for them, they entered the gym with _'Sexy Chick' by David Guetta_ in the background and danced to _'Man Eater' by Nelly Furtado._ Quinn had to keep checking herself because she kept drooling. She even had to hold her self back when guys would howl and whistle at Rachel.

That night Rachel went straight to Quinn's house bringing a something hot just for her baby.

"Hey baby." Quinn cooed bringing Rachel inside.

"Hey" Rachel smiles deviously kissing Quinn then backs up to size up to size up her girl.

"What is it?" Quinn asks looking down self consciously.

Rachel handed Quinn her cheerios duffel bag "Go put that on baby, I'll be waiting."

Rachel smirked as Quinn walked to her bathroom.

Rachel waited patiently on her girlfriends bed.

When Quinn opened her girlfriend's cheerios bag she found a cheerios uniform. Quinn never thought that she would be caught dead in something like that.

But she remembered the promise she made to Rachel.

_**Flashback**_

_"Baby, I was thinking since your getting so close to graduating you get to have all your fantasies come true. I promise I'll do anything you want me to do." Quinn said, and was scared when she saw Rachel's eyes widen and grin spread slowly._

Quinn put on the everything Rachel put in the bag for her and even put up her hair. Quinn hoped she looked good for Rachel.

"Babe! Come on! You promised!" Rachel whined laying on her back looking at the ceiling she had worn her cheerios uniform as well cause she saw how her girlfriend was drooling all over her during the pep rally.

Rachel heard the door open and slowly sat up.

"Holy jamalama...strut over here babe you look sooo hot!" Rachel said smirking. "Thank God for the perv that invented these."

The blonde looked down blushing. Rachel knew her girlfriend was too shy sometimes and had to get up and strut to her.

Rachel let her hand graze up from Quinn's thigh to her spanks. Both girls were extremely in need of the other.

Rachel had stopped what she was doing all together getting lost in Quinn's eyes.

"What is it? Did I forget something? I coul-" Rachel cut her off with her thumb to stop the blonde from ranting on.

"You look so hot, it's just...your eyes...God you could stop anything with those eyes of yours. Did you know your eyes always change colors? Like when your sad or cry your eyes turn this deep forest green with a hint of Carmel, or when your calm and happy they turn to this deep hazel storm that puts me in a daze or sometimes their a Carmel color."

Quinn blushed all through Rachel's observations and locked eyes with the brunette and saw venerability. She wondered if it was always there or if she just felt that way around the blonde.

"Wow...I didn't know you were so observant." Quinn blushed at Rachel.

Rachel giggled "I notice everything about you." Quinn turned another shade off of Rachel's comment.

"Like what?" Quinn asked.

"Well I notice how much you love bacon, that you have this OCD thing of having to always pluck your eyebrows which is pretty funny since I do have a thing for perfect eyebrows...like Camila Belle her eyebrows are just..whooo wow their hot or Elisha Cuthburth or-" Rachel stopped when Quinn raised her eyebrow "Oh and Lauren Conrad sorry that one just popped in my head." Rachel grinned.

"Yeah everyting you just said about me was ruined by your infinity for your crushes of celebrities." Quinn said.

Rachel giggled remembering her girlfriend in the cheerios uniform "Babe your hotter than any celebrity."

"Who is your biggest celebrity crush?" Quinn asked.

"Ummm hmm that's a tuffy either Jordana Brewster or...maybe Yvonne Strahovski..." Rachel began thinking of the blonde celebrities long, long legs and ocean blue eyes. Rachel chuckled at her dirty mind looking over Quinn's head.

"Ouch!" Rachel said rubbing her shoulder. "What the heck Quinn?"

"Stop fantasizing of other girls in front of me!" Quinn shouted.

"Ohhh...sorry baby I was just thinking of how every feature on your body is way better than any celebrity...Oh and how hot you'll look on my arm when I get famous." Rachel smiled to herself for thinking so quickly.

"Uhuh yeah that's what you were doing." Quinn smirked.

Rachel had enough talking and gently lifted Quinn as the blondes legs curled around Rachel's waist kissing her deeply.

Rachel laid her down running her lips over Quinn's neck then gently lifted her taking off the cheerios top,

Rachel went back to work admiring Quinn's body like an artist. Rachel cupped Quinn's breasts sucking them and biting them. The blonde arched at the sensation Rachel was delivering to her breasts. Quinn kicked off the shoes and socks with her feet as Rachel curled her fingers on the waistline of Quinn's skirt and nudged them down slowly recording every movement the blonde would make. Rachel tasted Quinn and groaned in Quinn's opening licking the wetness of Quinn.

"Fuck baby your soo fucking ready for me." Rachel panted.

"Uhhhhhhhhh ohhhhh fuck yeah Rach, baby just for you...only you." Quinn moaned.

Rachel slipped in a finger swirling it around Quinn's opening then added a second causing Quinn to throw her head back, then a third spreading her fingers inside Quinn and curling them. Quinn moaned harder.

Quinn suddenly felt empty and saw Rachel walk in her bathroom. "Raxh what ru you doing baby? Don't stop!"

Rachel came back in with a new toy. Rachel grinned showing it to Quinn. Quinn hopped off the bed Taking Rachel to the bed stopping her cheerios uniform off just like Rachel had done to her.

"Baby your a genious!" Quinn panted as she waited eagerly to try it. It was a double dildo, and niether one of them could wait to try it.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded and both of them started pumping it was tricky at first but then Rachel helped Quinn up and held her as they panted and moaned and screamed each others names endlessly.

"Holy shit we have to do that more often." Rachel panted.

Quinn wanted more "Again." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel grinned and went back for seconds. She hovered over Quinn this time slipping the dildo in between the two of them.

"Lets go slow this time." Quin laughed making Rachel laugh.

"Alright then lets make this longer." Rachel smirked.

Rachel and Quinn both pumped slow then sped up moaning then slowed then quickened their pumping to slowly moving it around. Quinn was helping getting Rachel off more when she moaned and groaned especially when she gave a throaty groan.

Quinn's breath hitched and whined "Raaacchheeellll" Man did Rachel love making Quinn cum so hard she would cry. It was like the greatest award ever she would gladly have that than a Tony, or an Oscar or a Grammy she knew that was for sure.

"I love you Quinn." Rachel breathed out.

"Ohhh! Fuck! I love you too!" Quinn cried out.

"I think well have to use that thing more often." Rachel smirked cuddling with Quinn, "and the cheerios uniform."

Quinn chuckled "I never would have thought of falling in love with a student let alone a cheerio and then wearing a uniform."

"Why did the cheerios pick on you?" Rachel asked. "I bet if they saw you in that when you were in high school. You would have been hbic of the school."

"Please! Maybe in a alternative universe! Hell go ahead and make me the girl who got drunk off of wine coolers and lost her virginity only to find out she was pregnant!" Quinn laughed.

"Please babe you couldn't have been that bad looking! I mean your legs! Are just to die for and your lips! Fuck your lips are fucking amazing not to mention your tongue!" Rachel groaned making Quinn giggle.

Quinn turned towards her night stand pulling out an old photo album, and handed it to Rachel.

"Holy! I mean baby you look..so-" Quinn cut her off snatching the photo of her in her graduation gown with a head brace and pimples.

"Shut up." Quinn laughed.

Rachel snatched it back and laughed at every picture. "Aww baby you were a mathlete?" Rachel asked trying hard not to bust out laughing.

Quinn huffed and began to get out of bed when Rachel grabbed her back bringing her back down.

"Aww baby I'm sorry for laughing at your nerdy self...you know I think nerds are hot." Rachel husked in Quinn's ear holding her tight.

"Oh really?" Quinn asked.

"Well I'm with you aren't I? A science teacher...my hot mama science teacher." Rachel started gnawing on Quinn's ear making her groan. "Round three?"

"Uhuh." Quinn nodded. As Rachel flipped them over and started making love to her girlfriend.


	7. Graduation Day

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Six "Graduation Day"**

"Nervous?" Quinn asked her girlfriend as they stood behind the school.

"I. Am. Freaking. Out." Rachel panicked.

"Rach calm down, remember once this is all over what will happen." Quinn smiled.

Rachel instantly relaxed and smiled "Your right."

"Rach!" Puck called out standing by the water fountain.

"I'll talk to you later." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting." she smiled and reluctantly left.

"What's up Noah?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to say that you'll always be that girl to me. My first everything, and I hope one day when we see each other again you'll remember me when you're a famous." he said nervously.

"Noah, I could never forget about you." Rachel said sadly "You will always be that guy to me too, and I know one day you'll grow up, and find that perfect girl." Rachel smiled giggling with Puck.

There was an awkward silence "I got into OSU."

"That's great Noah." Rachel smiled patting his shoulder playfully.

"Rach lets go!" Brittney squealed jumping up and down.

"Rach I'm sorry I had sex with Santana."

"I forgive you." Rachel smiled.

"Now let's go." Rachel sighed walking side by side with Noah then left to go up to the front.

The ceremony was long of course, but went by smoothly, but when it ended Rachel threw her hat up along with her peers.

"Rae baby we are so proud of you." Jim Rachel's dad said hugging her tightly while Jonah Rachel's daddy was silently crying.

"Daddy please don't cry." Rachel pouted.

"You're just so precious. I remember when I could hold you in my arms for hours, and now you're leaving to New York."

"Ohh daddy you two love New York, and you know you guys are gonna come and visit me all the time and I will too." Rachel said even though she was unsure since now her girlfriend might want to spend their first holiday together.

"I know." her daddy sighed.

Jim laughed and said "Were gonna go get the car then we'll take you to grab a bite."

"Alright dad." Rachel chuckled as she watched her dad drag her daddy to the car.

"I think this is yours."

Rachel turned around beaming knowing who that angelic voice belonged too. It was Quinn holding out Rachel's graduation cap.

"Hey you." Rachel smiled taking the cap.

"Hi." Quinn smiled.

Rachel looked around then took Quinn behind a tree where no one could see them.

Rachel and Quinn pulled each other in for a heated kiss breaking apart when Rachel's cell went off.

"Yeah alright I'll be right there." Rachel said then closed her phone.

"My dad is outside." Rachel sighed.

"Oh okay then. Look I want you to have fun tonight; after all it is your graduation day." Quinn grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I trust you. Besides you have a lot of friends here."

"Thanks baby." Rachel smiled then felt her phone buzz again. "I'll call you later Kay."

**xxxxxxxx**

The party was fun till a drunk Finn, and Puck came up to a getting drunk Rachel.

"Rach who is it that won your heart?" Finn asked slurring.

"Yeah, who?" Puck pouted.

Rachel giggled "Not yet boys."

After a few more hours, and friends passed out and Rachel had enough to drink. She walked stumbling to Quinn's house since it was like a couple blocks away.

Rachel giggled standing on Quinn's front yard and cleared her throat.

_**never find another lover sweeter than you, sweeter than you **_

Rachel belted out the first part giggling knowing it sounded horrible.

_**l never find another lover more precious than you, more precious than you  
**_

"Rachel what are you doing?" Quinn hissed.

Rachel giggled then forgot the next line and added her own lyrics.

_**Girl you are so beautiful yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing **_

_**my life, I pray for someone like you,  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me **_

Rachel grinned at Quinn as the blonde made her way over to her.

Rachel threw her arms in the air letting her go back as well. "I love you Quinn!"

Quinn giggled then shushed her.

"Hey will you shut up!" a middle aged man shouted from his window.

"Fuck you!" Rachel droned out.

"Rachel." Quinn hissed bringing her inside.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked. Changing her girlfriend into clothes that didn't smell like weed.

"Singing to you of course."

Quinn chuckled then laid her girlfriend down.

"You are crazy." Quinn giggled.

"About you." Rachel smiled.

"And Cheesy!" Quinn laughed.

"And honest cause it is true." Rachel smiled.

Quinn giggled brushing her drunken girlfriend's hair back "And sweet."

"And awesome!" Rachel added.

"Cocky."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Narcissistic."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"A smart ass."

"Well." Rachel folded her arms.

"But sweet, caring, and hot."

"I like the way you're headed Fabray." Rachel smirked.

Quinn chuckled then said "Go to sleep."

"Hey."

"Hmm."

"I love you." Rachel smiled.

"Hmm I love you too baby."

"Hey." Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn.

"Hm?"

"I wanna fuck you"

"Babe no your drunk. Why do we always go through this when your drunk? Oh right! Cause you're a horny drunk!" Quinn laughed.

"Hmm I love the way you laugh." Rachel husked sucking on Quinn's neck.

"Baby...no." Quinn sighed.

Rachel started singing _**'I wanna love you and fuck you up on that floor. I know you see me lookin at you and you already know/ I wanna love you'**_

Quinn chuckled "Nice try horn dog."

Rachel pouted and whined in Quinn's neck letting her hands roam over Quinn's body. "I'll wear that strap on you love so much."

"Sounds tempting, but I would rather not have throw up on my back." Quinn said.

"Hmm you want me to take you from behind? I can do that now." Rachel husked.

Quinn swatted Rachel's hand away from her ass. "If you don't go to sleep I will with hold."

Rachel gasped "You wouldn't"

"Oh...I would."

"Babe! Come on that's not fair! It's my graduation day!"

"No it's 4 in the morning."

Rachel grumbled "Fine."

"That easy huh?"

"Well I want to wake up with you sucking my neck off so yeah. It's that easy." Rachel grumbled.

"Hm..I'm gonna have to remember that."

"Please don't." Rachel whined.

Quinn was pretty surprised that Rachel never jumped up to puke her guts out. But the brunette did sleep till around two. Quinn had texted Rachel's dads for her telling them she stayed at a friend's house.

Quinn had enough waiting and straddled her girlfriend's waist sucking her neck off just like Rachel wanted.

Rachel grumbled "Seamus not now!"

"Who is Seamus?" Quinn asked making Rachel wake up.

"Oh hey baby." Rachel smiled.

"Hey. Now who is Seamus?" Quinn asked.

"Oh my dog."

"You thought I was your dog?"

"Well...yeah, but I was half asleep!"

"Hmhm." Quinn hummed lying down next to Rachel.

"Ohh noo babe go back to what you were doing!"

"Eh moods gone."

Rachel grumbled mumbling something then got up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked.

"To brush my teeth o mighty one!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled getting comfortable in bed.

When Rachel came out she was better. Quinn knew Rachel was not and I repeat underline, and Bolden, capitalize is **NOT** a morning person. If you try and talk to her she'll be grumpy, and moody, but if you wake her up like Quinn had just did she will wake up loving and kind. Rachel had told her until she is completely up and ready she won't talk.

"Well here's my freshened girlfriend!" Quinn grinned.

Rachel grunted snuggling into Quinn.

"Movie?" Quinn suggested looking down at Rachel who looked so cute curled up in a ball with her face on Quinn's chest.

Rachel mumbled something and Quinn asked "Huh?"

"I said hmm boob." Quinn felt Rachel smiled against her skin and smack her arm.

"What movie?" Quinn asked again.

"_Jennifer's body_?" Rachel smirked.

"I don't have that movie." Quinn growled.

"You have HBO right?"

"Yes." Quinn gritted.

"Then it's on demand." Rachel smirked.

"Fine." Quinn grumbled. Quinn switched on her TV, and gave Rachel the remote to find that stupid movie just so she could check out Megan Fox.

But when Quinn looked up it wasn't _'Jennifer's Body'_ playing it was Quinn's favorite movie_ 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'_.

Quinn squealed with delight and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

When the movie was over Quinn put on _'Jennifer's Body'_.

"Babe I was just kidding I really don't want to see that porn star attempt to act." Rachel said making Quinn giggle. "Really I don't. I heard the movie sucked ass anyway."

"Okay then what do you want to see?"

"_'Fast and Furious'_?" Rachel asked.

"Ha you just wanna see Jordana Brewster get all hot and bothered." Quinn snapped.

"Well...yes..and no." Quinn arched her eyebrow "Okay yes."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Fine how about _D.E.B.S_.?" Rachel suggested.

"She's on there too, and I don't have that movie."

Rachel grumbled "Then let's just watch TV."

They argued over what to watch till Rachel snapped "Fine then! You pick!"

Quinn looked taken back, and Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you baby."

Quinn sighed too "It's okay."

Rachel looked over at the clock, and knew it was time to go.

"Well I should probably go. I don't want to worry my dad's too much."

Quinn sighed "Okay."

The blonde walked her girlfriend to the door and before Rachel opened it she turned around and kissed Quinn lightly. "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

Quinn felt unwholesome when Rachel went back to her house. She already missed her girlfriend like crazy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When it was time to leave for New York Quinn waited patiently at the airport. She and Rachel had already sent their things to their apartment, and all they needed now was each other.

Quinn watched as Rachel said her goodbyes to her father's; they were all crying.

"You ready?" Quinn asked as Rachel gave her a hug.

Rachel nodded and Quinn kissed her forehead. "Let's go sweetie."

Rachel grinned and took Quinn's hand. "I can do this now."

"Yes you can." Quinn smiled.

"I like it." Rachel said.

"Me too."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Things weren't easy, but they were great. Till Santana called Rachel's phone.

_'Hey! Just called to see if we could get together now that were both settled. Oh and B's here too.' _

_'Hi! Rachel!'_

Rachel laughed and called them back after she talked to Quinn about it.

_'So do you have a roommate? Is she hot?' Santana asked._

Rachel laughed "Oh like you wouldn't believe. Were together. You should come over Saturday and check out my place just not my girlfriend."

_Santana laughed 'Alright'_

It was Saturday night and Santana and Brittney were on their way over to Rachel's place. Rachel and Quinn were both nervous.

"I'm here bitches!" Santana howled giggling with Brittney. Then dropped her bottle of Tequila. "Holy shit. Miss Fabray?"

Quinn smiled shyly awkwardly waving hi.

"Hey San...why's our old Science teacher here?" Brittney asked.

"She's my girlfriend B." Rachel says.

"So this is the reason you never went out with anyone since that girl at the...fuck it was her wasn't it?" Santana said breathless remembering the time when she had to take Rachel to that gay bar to pick up her car after she went home with some hottie.

"This is why I couldn't tell you." Rachel said quietly.

"Since that day?" Santana asked in disbelief.

Rachel nodded.

"Wow." the Latina said sitting down. "No wonder you always stayed after class, and never went out with me and B."

"Hey Miss Fabray" Brittney called out.

Quinn looked to the taller blonde.

"Do you love Rachel?"

"Yes." Quinn said looking at her girlfriend.

"See San! Now we can double date!" Brittney squealed.

"Ewe gross no! That would be too weird B no way." Santana said.

Brittney pouted "No B." Santana said again. Brittney let her bottom lip quiver "Okay fine."

"Yay!" Brittney squealed.

When everyone sat down to eat Rachel said quietly to Santana "Look I know this is weird, and I'm sorry I never told you, but I love her and she's not going anywhere."

Santana nodded then said "What are your parents gonna say?"

"I don't know."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn and Rachel had agreed they would tell Rachel's mom first since she was already living the city, then when Thanksgiving came they would tell the brunettes dads.

"Babe will you stop being so nervous. You don't need to worry about my mom. Trust me." Rachel said making her girlfriend settle down.

"I know, I know it's just that this is all just very nerve wrecking for me." Quinn said then heard the elevator ding, and open.

"Rachel sweetie I'm here." Shelby called out.

"You ready?" Rachel whispered as Quinn nodded.

"Hey mom!" Rachel smiled hugging her mommy.

"Hi sweetie! Ohhhh you're so grown up!" Shelby cooed making her daughter laugh.

"Is this here?" Shelby asked watching Quinn fidget her hands.

"Yes, mom this is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray. Quinn this is my mom Shelby Corcoran."

"Hello Ms Corcoran." Quinn smiled shaking her hand but Shelby pulled her in for a hug.

"Please call me Shelby!"

After they all sat down to eat Shelby asked "So how did you two love birds meet?"

Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other and nodded.

"At school." Rachel responded.

"Really, you go to Julliard as well?" Shelby asked.

"No umm actually I already graduated." Quinn said quietly.

Shelby looked confused.

"Mom we met in high school."

"Oh! Oh okay, so then did you guys meet in glee club? Or were you on the cheerios as well?" Shelby asked taking a few green beans in her mouth.

"Actually Science class mom."

"I taught it." Quinn said above a whisper.

Shelby had heard it and spit her water out. "What!"

"Mom I can explain."

"Wha..What do you mean you can explain! How did...how did you two even...I don't wanna know." Shelby said pacing up and down.

"Mom we have been together for a year and two months now, and I love her very much." Rachel said.

Shelby sighed rubbing her face. "Ohh baby girl...Do your dad's know?"

"No" Shelby groaned "But! We are gonna tell them when we go to Lima for Thanksgiving."

"You better young lady this isn't something you should have done let alone are hiding." Shelby said pointing her finger.

"Mom we couldn't tell anybody, what was I supposed to say 'Hey dad I had a great day in school today, oh and also I'm with my science teacher.'"

"Don't you take that tone with me missy!" Shelby said.

Rachel sighed "Mom this isn't just some fling I had, and yes we knew the consequences', but we stayed together because we love each other."

Shelby sighed sitting down "Well there isn't anything we can do about it now. I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay mom."

After dinner Quinn was terrified to go back to Lima and meet the brunette's dads.

"Look Quinn I know meeting my mother went a little bad, but in the end she understood and so will my dad's." Rachel said as the cab pulled up to the Berry residence.

As the cab driver pulled out their bags Rachel's dads ran out and scooped Rachel up hugging her tight.

As Rachel's dad paid the driver he looked and saw Quinn. "Aren't you-?"

"Quinn Fabray." she said.

Rachel's dad was gapping, and so was her daddy. "Ahh dad I see you've met my girlfriend Quinn." Rachel said putting her arm around Quinn's waist.

"Your girlfriend?" Jim asked quietly.

"Well at least it's not Noah Puckerman. I swear that boy is nothing but trouble I went through three years of 'Dear God please don't let my baby get pregnant.'" Jonah said in relief.

"Daddy!" Rachel said in a high pitched voice.

"Jonah this is not okay this is Rachel's teacher!" Jim shouted.

"In my defense dad she's not anymore." Rachel said.

"How long has this been going on?" Jim asked.

"For a year and three months now." Rachel said as Jim sighed rubbing his hands over his head.

"I cannot believe you! You were appose to teacher her not be with her!" Jim yelled at Quinn.

"Jimmy calm down." Jonah said touching his husbands shoulder.

"No! This woman has been with our daughter! A grown woman!" Jim shouted then turned to Rachel "Is she who you're living with?" he asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Oh god! No!" Jim said turning in a circle holding his head.

"Oh Jimmy you are being way over dramatic about this." Jonah hissed. "Sweet heart why didn't you tell us?"

"Because daddy dad would have made me stop and reported it, and I can't lose Quinn, I love her." Rachel said taking Quinn's shaking hand.

"Please sir I know it was highly unprofessional for me to fall in love with a student then quit and moved out to the city to be with her...But I love her and I can't imagine life without her." Quinn stated.

"Your right it was highly unprofessional! It was idiotic!" Jim yelled.

Jonah took Jim aside telling Rachel to take Quinn inside and take their bags up to her room.

"Jimmy didn't you see how Rachel protected Quinn, and how Quinn did the exact same thing? There in love especially since our little girl decided to keep it a secret and be with her for a year and three months. There's nothing we can do and if she would have told us a year ago she was in love with her science teacher we wouldn't have taken her seriously."

"But that's my little girl!" Jim whined.

"Jimmy if you're going to act like an immature child you can sleep in the guest room tonight. Now your gonna respect the both of their decisions, and be nice to Quinn. I think she may be the one for our little Rae bear."

Jim looked up terrified and Jonah said "What? Would you rather Rach end up with that Puckerman boy with three kids and lose her dream? Or would you rather have her with a nice young beautiful respectful woman who dropped everything here to follow Rachel and make sure our baby stays in line and out of trouble, that she'll be safe, and that she'll achieve her dream."

"Well when you put it that way." Jim grumbled. "I just...I just miss my baby girl." Jim cried.

"I know sweetheart, but look at how well she turned out. She's at Julliard with the girl of her dreams, and is chasing after her dream." Jonah sighed holding Jim.

"Your right."

"I'm always right." Jonah smiled.

Jim chuckled "Our baby girl has always been a star."

"Yes she has; now come inside so we can get to know Quinn. I have a really great feeling about her."

"Oh really? I swear you and our daughter with your sixth senses." Jim laughed.

"Hey! It's real!" Jonah smacked Jim's arm.

"Well then it's now or never." Jim said standing up with Johna.

"That it is."

When Jonah and Jim walked up to Rachel's room they walked in to find the two girls fast asleep snuggling together.

"Aww Jimmy." Jonah cooed.

Jim rolled his eyes picking up a blanket and covered the two girls and giving a small kiss on Rachel's forehead.

Thanksgiving dinner was filled with love, laughter, and happiness. Jim would notice everything Quinn did for Rachel and everything Rachel would do for her. That's when he knew his baby girl found her soul mate.


	8. If your Wondering If I want you to

**Professor Ferrier in my head is played by Sienna Miller I just randomly choose her for this part.**

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Seven "If your Wondering If I want you to, I want you too"**

Rachel walked through the threshold stopping where Quinn was curled up on the arm chair reading a book by the window.

"Hey your home." Quinn smiled.

Rachel just stared open mouthed.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing...nothing you just look so hot with your hair up and glasses on." Rachel stated.

Quinn put down her book and walked over to Rachel taking her wet leather jacket off, and looped her arms around the brunettes neck.

"I forgot you think nerds are hot." Quinn husked bitting Rachel's ear.

"Hmm I think you should be Sarah Walker as a nerd herder for next year's halloween party." Rachel smirked.

"Anything you want me to be baby." Quinn smiled.

"How...was...work...today?" Rachel asked in between kisses as Quinn started unbuckling her belt.

"Some kids can be demons every now and then, but enough about that more this." Quinn husked jumping on Rachels waist.

Rachel smirked in the kiss gripping Quinn's ass cheeks, thanking whatever perv for making these short, short shorts."

Rachel climbed the stairs as her girlfriend tugged her shirt over her head. Rachel kicked off her shoes and let her pants drop along with her underwear.

Quinn stopped her kisses as Rachel tugged off her shirt. The brunnette laid the blonde down lifting her shorts and undies off. "Hmm." Rachel moaned with Quinn as her finger lifted up and down Quinn's slit.

Quinn lifted herself up to meet Rachel and soon they were both escalating each other to their own orgasim.

They both panted as they fell to the bed.

"So...how was...class?" Quinn panted.

Rachel gulped "Well my theatre professor gave me a few hints of audtions."

"That's good." Quinn breathed out.

"Yeah...also..she asked for the both of us to meet her for dinner. She said she has proposition."

"Like how to get me out of your life." Quinn gritted. She hatted Rachel's theatre proffesor. Granted she had never met her, but the way the teacher worked didn't set right with Quinn. Of course she trusted Rachel, but some people are very shady especialy in the city, and Quinn just didn't trust her.

"Look babe I know you don't like her, but she could be my tickett to get to where I need to go. Plus you know I love to show you off."

Quinn giggled as Rachel's phone went off.

"Hey Ricky! What's up?"

_'There's gonna be a keg party you should tottaly come with!' _

"I don't know..." Quinn stared at her girlfriend asking what it was "Hold on Ricky."

"My friend wants me to go to a party."

"Oh"

"You wanna go?"

"Uhh...we can for a little while, but I have work in the morning." Quinn whispered.

"Babe, tomarrows Saturday." Rachel giggled.

"Oh" Quinn laughed "Then yeah sure."

"Yeah okay Ricky."

_'Great see you then!' _

When Quinn and Rachel got ready before they left Rachel said "Are you sure you wanna go babe? We can stay if you want, I know you hate party's."

Quinn giggled "Yes, besides this is your college experience, and I don't want to hold you back, plus I wasn't very social in well anything."

"Well first of all you never hold me back, and second I love you." Rachel grinned taking her girlfriend's hand.

When they got to the dorms that's when Quinn finally met...RIcky.

"Oh...you brought a friend." Ricky said.

"Yeah Ricky this is my girlfriend remember?"

"Oh right I forgot." Ricky said slowly.

Quinn stood wide mouthed she thought Ricky was a guy.

When Ricky left to go grab beers for them Quinn hissed "I thought you said Ricky was a guy!"

"I never said such a thing." Rachel said, and now that Quinn thought about it she didn't. She never asked.

Quinn noticed how touchy Ricky was with Rachel, and so did her girlfiend; and so Rachel would bring Quinn to her more or put Quinn between them, and so would Quinn.

When Rachel leaned in and whispered "Lets go home." Quinn smiled and nodded.

"What your leaving already" Ricky asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

Ricky pouted and brought Rachel in for a hug nuzzling her face in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Bye Ricky." Rachel said putting her hand on Quinn's back leading them out of the crazed dorm.

"Wow Ricky has never been that way with me before." Rachel said wipping her neck off. "Yuck! This is your spot not hers." Rachel grimaced putting some antibactieral on her neck.

"I bet she's been sending signals, but you are just so oblivious to notice." Quinn chuckled cleaning her face off.

"No just in love with you." Rachel said wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist kissing her exposed neck.

"Hmm." Quinn smiled.

"Hey babe,"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for going to that crappy party with me." Rachel sighed.

"Don't be I love when you include me in things." Quinn smiled.

"I love including you in things." Rachel grinned.

Quinn turned around facing her girlfriend "So...what are your next audtions for?"

"Pretty much all of Broadway." Rachel huffed "But I also got a movie audtion."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the thing is I would have to be in L.A. for six months well going back and forth."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Rachel watched her girlfriend look down between them. "I don't think I'm gonna audtion though."

Quinn's head snapped up "What, why not?"

"Because that's not how a realationship works. Quinn I can't be away from you for that long. It would be torture."

"Yeah it would, but I still want you to do it Rach, this could be your big break." Quinn said even though it broke her heart to even think about that.

"And say I get it; what then?"

"Then well do a long distance thing, and well both fly back and forth maybe even meet half way."

Rachel sighed gripping her girlfriends sides.

"Okay fine I'll audtion, but I don't think I'll get it." Rachel grumbled brushing the blondes hair behind her ears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Babe, you ready?" Rachel asked walking into their bathroom.

Quinn sighed "Yeah."

"Look I know you don't feel right about this, but I just have a few more weeks in her class." Rachel said rubbing Quinn's shoulders.

"A few weeks? Rachel what about next semester?" Quinn asked.

"Eh." Rachel said and walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean 'eh'? Rach this is your dream, and she can help you."

"I know, but I don't want to do somthing you don't feel comfortable with."

"Rachel I-"

"Oh come on Quinn I know your thinking I might leave you for her. Since I did pretty much the same thing with you; but I'm not. I love you."

"I know that sweetie. I trust you completely. I just don't trust her. What if she tries to blackmail you, or seduce you."

"She won't if she knows what's good for her." Rachel smirked. "Now lets go."

When Rachel and Quinn made their way into the fancy resturant Rachel led the way to the table where Quinn could only see the back of the professor's head.

"Professor Ferrier" Rachel said making the woman on the seat turn.

Now Quinn had a problem with this teacher, she was too pretty. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hi Rachel! Please were not in class call me Savannah." Quinn was taken back Savannah was brittish, and looked as if she were to wear a trash bag people would still find her attractive.

"Um okay _Savannah_ this is my girlfriend Quinn." Rachel chuckled gesturing to Quinn.

"Hello." Quinn said struggling to smile.

"Well hello Quinn, please both of you have a seat." Savannah said.

After Quinn and Rachel ordered drinks Savannah smiled and asking "So how long have the two of you been together?"

"A year and four months." Quinn said first earning a gentle squeez on the hand from Rachel who smiled at her.

"Wow, so the two of you went to highschool together?"

"Yes, you could say that." Rachel grinned, but before Savannah could ask what Rachel meant Quinn asked her "So your from London?"

"Yes, but I was born here in Manhattan."

They all had small talk while eating dinner, and Quinn would notice the light flirtatious things the professor would do to Rachel; like a gentle touch of the hand, the laughter, the eyes. You know the works, but Quinn held her tongue since she knew Rachel would never hurt her.

"Okay now for my proposal Rachel." Savannah said sitting up straight.

"Okay." Rachel replied doing the same.

"When you had our play I had one of the techs secretly record you performing and sent it to a friend of mine."

Rachel's eyes went wide.

"And he loved it! He wants you to _'May Mayday Parker'_!" Savannah grinned.

Rachel and Quinn looked at eachother both not knowing who that is.

"Spider-girl!" Savannah laughed.

Rachel's eyes went wide as did Quinn's "What?...But, but I didn't even audtion." Rachel said breathless.

"I know! He said you are exactly who he's looking for!"

Quinn turned her head to her girlfriend grinning wildly.

"Wow...are you sure he didn't get a mix up?" Rachel asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"Of course he didn't he's one of my bestfriends!" Savannah grinned. "Look I know it's a lot to take in, but here's the script he said you have two weeks to decide. I leave you to it then."

Savannah got up but turned around when Rachel brought her into a hug "Thank you professor."

Savannah squeezed back closing her eyes which highly concerned Quinn, and made her jealous. "Your welcome."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow babe can you believe it? Me! Me getting cast for a major movie without an audtion." Rachel grinned walking down their street to their appartment.

"I can I really can." Quinn grinned back bringing her girlfriend a sweet kiss.

While Quinn was turned around telling tourists which way to go to the nearest hotel was. Rachel ad bought her girl a rose.

When the tourists left Quinn turned to see her girlfriend standing in front of her with her hands behind her back smiling softly; Quinn smiled back.

Rachel's smile widened a little when she let her hand go back in front of her and hand the rose to Quinn.

"How did you-?"

"While you were giving directions I bought you one." Rachel smiled then frowned.

"Hey what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing it's just I've never bought you one before...I've never bought anyone a flower before...how could I ever forget to buy you one?"

"Hey...you got me one now, and now I want a kiss." Quinn said to her girlfriend.

Rachel put her smile back up and lightly gave Quinn a chaste kiss. "Thank you for going with me tonight. I love you."

"I love you too movie star." Quinn smiled leaning back into her girlfriend.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Quinn came home from work she found her girlfriend sitting down reading her script. She could tell how much Rachel was really into it. She was so involed with the book she didn't even hear Quinn come in.

Quinn smirked wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck kissing her jaw bone looking at Rachel's script.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Rachel asked putting her script down kissing the blondes hand.

"A minute ago...Do you like the storyline so far?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah babe it's awesome..., but I went all day with out you, aaannnddd" Rachel pulled her girlfriend on her lap kissing her neck. "I just wanna love you."

Quinn giggled then snuggled up wih Rachel; Quinn knew Rachel got super sleepy whenever she read, and would most likely end up taking a nap making Quinn take one with her.

"So do you wanna read it while I take a napsky?" Rachel asked laying down on the couch.

Quinn nodded eagerly snatching the script and prying it open.

It was around midnight when Quinn nudged Rachel to wake up.

"Hmm? Is it time for dinner?" Rachel mumbled flickering her eyes open and closed.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about dinner..." Quinn said softly. "But that's beside the point, babe! This script is really, really, good!"

Rachel smiled sleeply "You like it?"

"I love it...Soooo what are you gonna do?"

"Well...first were going to order from that 24 hour chinese place, then your gonna call in sick so we can stay all day together, and figure out what to do first. Which is obivously telling my fathers."

"I think that's a great idea."

Rachel and Quinn ate then fell asleep.

Rachel woke up to Quinn talking on the phone in the bathroom. She could hear her telling her boss she couldn't make it in this morning.

Rachel sighed putting her arms behind her head stretching her lower body.

"Hey." Quinn said smiling laying on top of Rachel.

Rachel smiled and sniffed Quinn's breath. "Hmm minty."

Quinn giggled letting her face siink into Rachel's neck.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"I think I want to do the movie."

Quinn snapped her head up grinning "Really?"

Rachel nodded smiling.

Quinn squealed "That's great baby!"

Rachel chuckled nibbling on Quinn's ear. While Quinn kissed Rachel's neck up to her jawline. They both mashed their mouths together. Rachel held Quinn's hips as they started grinding against eachother.

They quickly shreaded their clothes, but before Rachel could react Quinn shook her head 'no' "You first." Quinn husked.

The blonde laid kisses all over Rachel's tingling body. Rachel sighed rubbing her face at the intense feeling "Fuuckk" Rachel groaned.

Quinn looked up smirkingsucking on Rachel's slit.

"Ohhh God Quinn your soo fucking amazing...shit" Rachel husked letting her body slowly arch for more.

Quinn slowly let her middle finger slide through the wetness before slowly curling it into Rachel,.

Rachel moaned biting her lip while letting her hands thread through Quinn's blonde locks, erging Quinn for more.

Quinn moaned licking up Rachel's wetness making Rachel close her eyes at the image replaying it in her head.

Soon Rachel bucked and crumbled beneath Quinn.

Rachel was limp as Quinn smiled in achievement laying beside Rachel kissing her lips.

The brunnette broght Quinn to her squeezing her "God, I love you." Rachel sighed. "Marry me."

Quinn's eyes snapped open as did Rachel's. It was silent when Quinn gulped "Huh?"

Rachel paniced she didn't mean for that to slip out, but she had to addmit she has been thinking about it for a while now. "Umm nothing"

"But you...you said...you asked me to marry you." Quinn stuttered.

"Uhh umm I did?" Rachel squeaked.

Quinn smacked Rachel's chest "Yes you did! Now admit too it!"

"Uhh umm uhh-"

"RACHEL!"

"Okay I did! I said marry me! I said marry me."

"...Did you mean it?"

Rachel looked down nodding slowly.

"Why couldn't you just admit to it?"

"I..I paniced..I mean we haven't ever really talked about the futture, and I'm tired of calling you my girlfriend when in reality your so much more." Rachel said to the watery eyed blonde. "I love you Quinn, and I do want to spend my life with you. I can't see myself with anyone else, and I don't want too."

"..."

"Can...we just forget about this?" Rachel asked quietly.

"No...No we can't...cause I feel the same way."

Rachel looked up to see the blonde in tears and smiling. "You do? Really?"

Quinn nodded laughing.

Rachel beamed taking Quinn in her arms kissing her pastionately.

"I love you" Quinn sighed when they rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

Rachel laid Quinn back down caressing her with kisses. Softly gazing her skin with the palms of her hands.

The brunnette's hands gripped Quinn's stoamach down to her hips then back up to the valley of her breasts. She kissed Quinn's folds sending shivers around the blondes body.

Rachel flicked Quinn's clit making the blonde moan. Rachel smiled dipping down letting her finger and tongue make an entry at the same time. Quinn's breath hitched and eyes widened at the feel.

She smiled closing her eyes to feel more. "Ohhh ahhhahh... wow...oh gosh...hmmmm..mhm...Rachel" she thrived.

"Deeper." Quinn husked.

Rachel thusted deeper gaining a deep intense face from Quinn who had her eyes shut.

"More"

Rachel exited the blonde then re-entered her with two more fingers, and her tongue.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.." Quinn moaned arching into Rachel's nose letting her clit rub against the brunnetts nose.

"Shiiiiittttt baby! I'm soooo fucking close!" Quinn groaned out.

Rachel moaned for Quinn helping Quinn get off.

Quinn screamed thusting her body up; echoing Rachel's name in sylables "!"

Rachel let her tongue out of the blonde causing her to whimper "Ohhhh"

Rachel rubbed circles against Quinn's nub with her palm letting the jolts through the blonde slowly fade.

When Rachel looked back down at Quinn the blonde looked majorly relaxed, and out of it. Rachel smirked then laid down next to Quinn stroking her sex hair back; tameing it.

"Where did that new trick come from?" Quinn asked smiling a goofy smile.

"I don't know it just came to me, I wanted to feel and taste you at the same time." Rachel shurgged. "Is it a keeper?"

"Uhhh duh!" Quinn chuckled turning to face Rachel."Again." Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled back kissing her lips then dived under the covers.

"OHhhhhh...ahaha...ahaa... ohhhh...ohh... fuuuckk" Quinn moaned.

Rachel smiled at making Quinn feel this way.

The phone rang bringing Rachel's head up.

Quinn whimpered at the Rachel's covered head "Nooo you can call them back baby!" Quinn whined.

Rachel smirked even though she knew Quinn couldn't see. Rachel giggled popping her head out of the covers. Quinn chuckled whineing "Babe!"

Rachel smirked "You want your toy?"

Quinn bit her lips then said "Only if you keep doing this to me everyday. The trick, not the 'keeping me waiting' thing your doing right now."

Rachel chuckled watching Quinn reach in the bottom drawer for her toy. The blonde sat up wrapping the strap on around Rachel's waist kissing her body then up to her plump lips.

Quinn turned around on all fours waiting, and aching for Rachel to begin pumping in and out of her.

Rachel took her time building Quinn up, she let her hand fallow down the golden arch of Quinn's back then gently plunged into the blonde making her moan.

Rachel watched lustfully as Quinn began fucking herself. "RACHEL!" Quinn groaned.

Rachel chuckled then began pumping in and out . Letting her body mold into Quinn's so her hand could reach Quinn's throbbing clit.

"Ohhhhhhh...fuck" Quinn groaned.

Rachel's phone went off once again.

"Babe don't" Quinn begged as Rachel reached for her phone.

"Just keep quiet." Rachel said as she pressed talk.

"What the fuck do you want Francisco? I'm busy." Rachel snapped covering Quinn's mouth with her hand to keep the blonde from screaming her name.

_'I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to you know go on a date sometime.' _

"Dude, I'm engaged, and right now I'm ffff-"

Quinn snatched the phone and said "She's mine." and closed it throwing her phone to the floor.

"Heyyy I don't throw your phone all over the damn place." Rachel said still thrusting.

"Shut up and just fuck me." Quinn husked.

Rachel growled flipping Quinn over holding her arms above her head.

Quinn smiled a sexy smile and reached up to kiss the brunnette roughly.

Rachel's phone went off once again.

Rachel growled leaving Quinn without her lips.

"Rachel!" Quinn whined.

"Francisco I swear if you don't stop calling me I will castrate you!" Rachel growled.

_'Umm is this Rachel Berry?'_

"Yes." Rachel said stopping all movement with Quinn.

_'This Robert Hennel, professor Ferrier's friend.'_

"Oh! Oh god I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else." Rachel said getting off of Quinn and on her side of the bed.

_Robert laughed 'That's quite alright. Listen umm I just wanted to know if you were interested in the script.'_

"Yes, yes I am." Rachel said taking off the strap on.

_'Great! How would you like to come to a meeting with our lawyers, and the producers?'_

"I would love too. When can I?"

_'Is next Monday at four good for you?'_

"Yes it's perfect, where at?"

_'Marvel studios just talk to the resceptionasit.'_

"Alright thank you Mr Hennel."

_'No thank you Rachel I think your absoulutley perfect for this part; and please call me Robert.'_

"Thank you Robert is it alright if my...um.." Quinn arched her eyebrow. "My fiance comes aswell?"

_'By all means, and also if you have one bring your lawyer.'_

"Thank you again." Rachel said then shut the phone after their goodbyes.

"Who was that?" Quinn asked.

"That my dear was the director." Rachel grinned. "He wants to have a meeting next Monday. You know go over contracts, and legal matters."

Quinn beamed "That's fantastic."

"Yeah, but I gotta tell my dad's the news. Especially my dad he's a lawyer and I need him." Rachel said getting up and pulling on some clothes.

"Hey! What about me!" Quinn whined watching Rachel go down stairs.

"Are you even in the mood anymore?" Rachel shouted.

Quinn thought about it for a minute knowing Rachel was right she forgot about her much needed orgasim; she sighed getting out of bed putting on some clothes as well and went downstairs.

"Hey dad, is daddy with you right now?"

_'Yes, is everything alright?' _Quinn sat next to her fiance on the couch litening to Jim on speaker.

"Everything is great dad, but can you put it on speaker for daddy e needs to hear this aswell." Rachel smiled.

_'Okayyy.' Jim said skeptibly._

"Everything's fine dad really. Actually everything is more than fine it's..it's...more than words."

_'That's great sweetheart.' Jonah chimed in. 'So what is this news you speak of?'_

"Well dad first my professor told me some unbelievable news."

_'What is it?' Rachel's daddy asked eagerly._

Rachel laughed "She told me her friend watched one of my performences, and wants me to play the lead in his movie he's directing."

_'Oh my god! Rachel that's amazing!' Jonah squealed._

_'That's great sweetie!' Jim exclaimed._

"I know! It's insane! Anyway's he called me a little while ago wanting to me to attend a legal meeting, and I figured since I don't have a lawyer, and you guys haven't seen our apartment yet you both can come down." Rachel said smiling as Quinn smiled kissing her neck.

_'Of course well come down!' Jonah said._

_'So sweetie is there any other news that you wanted to share?' Jim asked._

"Umm hold on dad." Rachel turned off speaker and turned to her smiling fiance.

"She we hold off?"

"I want our own annoucement to hold it's own thunder." Quinn said biting her lip.

Rachel grinned it was perfect since she now had time to find the best ring for Quinn and find a way to give it too her.

"Your right." Rachel beamed then leaned in to steel a kiss, letting it grow into more Rachel grabbed Quinn lifting her up to straddle her waist.

Quinn giggled "Baby," Rachel looked up. "Your dad's are still on hold."

Rachel yelped grabbing her phone. "Sorry dad, I got...preoccupied." Rachel said clearing her throat as she watched Quinn shread her clothes slowly climbing the stairs.

_'It's okay sweetheart. Is it alright if you father and I head up there Friday?'_

"That's great dad."

_'Alright then we love you sweetie.'_

"Love you guys too. bye dad, daddy."

_'Bye Rachel' they said inunion._

Rachel shut her phone off then ran up stairs to find that Quinn had started a shower.

Rachel smirked then slowly made her way in the shower behind Quinn.

Quinn melted letting her wieght be held up by Rachel.

"I love you." Quinn mumbled.

"Well that's good cause I am kinda insanely head over heels in love with you." Rachel smirked making Quinn chuckle.

The blonde slowly brought her body to Rachel's. Rachel squeezed sighing; they stood there for a moment letting everything sink in. Just holding eachother letting the warm water run down their molded body's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Friday came fast Rachel had picked up her dads from the airport then whisked them off to her and Quinn's apartment.

"Wow sweetheart this place is beutiful." Jonah said gazing out of the window.

"Yeah it is, that's Quinn's faveorite spot to curl up and read." Rachel smiled.

"I bet, it's perfect." Jonah giggled.

"So where is Quinn?" Jim asked.

"Oh she just got off of work and will be here shortly."

"That's good, did you tell Shelby the news yet?" Jim asked.

"Yes dad I did, and she was thrilled."

"Hi Jonah! Jim! How was the flight?" Quinn asked setting her things on the table walking in smiling.

"Well hello Quinn!" Jonah smiled as they all walked towards her.

"Quinn, our flight was good how was our day?" Jim asked getting a hug after his husband.

"Great, no ouchies or booboos." Quinn chuckled looking at Rachel who just smiled at her.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or actually greet her with love?" Jim hounded Rachel.

Rachel blushed looking down "Daaaaddd"

"What?" Jim asked.

"Your like watching and stuff." Rachel mumbled.

Jim huffed a laugh, but Jonah swatted him and made them both turn around.

"Hey." Rachel said walkig to her secret fiance.

Quinn giggled "Hi."

They slowly wrapped their arms around each other.

"Can you two hurry up?" Jim asked.

"Dad!" Rachel whined as Jonah yelled at Jim as well.

"You can't rush these things." Rachel mumbled making when scoff. "What was that?"

"Nothing shut up and kiss me already." Quinn laughed.

"Baaabe not infront of my dads...it's weird."

Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel in a kiss; making the brunnette lose her train of thought.

"So Jonah, Jim what do you two want for dinner." Quinn asked casually.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So sweetie you never told us what this movie is about." Jim said taking a bite of his salad.

"Oh right! Well it's a _'Spiderman'_ movie except it's about his daughter with Mary Jane. Me." Rachel clarified.

"Wow! That's cool!" Jim exclamied.

"Yeah it's gonna show how she grew up with her powers, and takes after her father."

Jonah nodded his head sipping his water.

"But she also has a younger brother who ends up being the evil one, but it's not his fault he was exposed to carnage."

Jim raised his eyebrows "I remember that! And she has to make a decison to kill him or let him stay that way! RIght?"

"Yeah! Dad I didn't know you read comics when you were younger."

"Haaa when he was younger, he still does!" Jonah laughed making Quinn giggle as well.

Jim glared at Jonah then turned back to his daughter "It sounds great sweetie."

"It is." Quinn nodded.

"You read it?" Jim asked.

"Hmhm I couldn't put it down." Quinn responded.

"You can read it dad it's on the coffee table." Rachel said nodding her head over the couch behind Jim.

Jim raised his eyebrows then excused himself to the couch.

Jonah laughed watching the seriousness on his husbands face as he read beneath a lamp.

"Hey daddy how does dinner Saturday night with Shelby sound?" Rachel asked squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Sounds good, Jim?" Jonah called out only to see Jim raise his thumb up signaling he approved.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Mom, dad, daddy." Rachel called out feeling her hands shake after Quinn had excused herself for the bathroom; they all looked up at her.

Rachel lifted her hand over the table showing them the small black box.

They all gasped.

"I'm planning on asking Quinn to marry me tonight." Rachel looked at their faces then said "I love her so much it hurts, and I want to spend my life with her."

"Are..are you sure?" Jim asked.

"Yes dad I couldn't be more sure."

Jonah and Shelby blinked back tears smiling softly.

When they all walked down the street Rachel got her family to distract her fiance and bought a rose from the same place as the last time. She quickly stuck the ring at the bottom.

She noticed Quinn look around for her not being able to find her.

"Hey, what did they say?" Quinn whispered.

"I got this for you." Rachel said ignoring Quinn's question.

Quinn looked down and smiled "Thank you baby." When the blonde took the flower she bent her head to sniff it and found a dimond ring glistening up at her.

Quinn giggled softly letting tears slide down as she looked at the ring.

Rachel took the ring looking at Quinn "Quinn I love you, you know I love you; and I want us to be together forever. I want to to be able to turn to you when I have a bad day or laugh with you when you tell me what a kid in your class did this time...I want a future with you Quinn. You and only you...That is if you'll have me."

Quinn laughed letting her tears of joy fall "Of course I want to spend my life with you!"

They laughed together as Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck both leaning in for a kiss that was soon cut short when Rachel's fathers and mother cheered them on.

Rachel chuckled then slowly put the sparkling ring on Quinn's finger.

That night luckliy Shelby told the Berry men to sleep at her place so the young couple could have some alone time.

Quinn and Rachel made love till the early morning sun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn stared at her fiance stroking her hair back as she slept peacfully. The brunette slowly flickered her eyes open smiling sleepyly at the blonde.

"Morning Sunshine." Quinn smiled as Rachel grimaced.

"Don't you dare call me that vocal atuomatton's name to me" Rachel growled then murmered "I hatted that bitch."

Quinn giggled "Okay, who is that?"

"This bitch who left Mckinnley for Vocal Adrinaline. Her name was Sunshine Corazon, yuck!" Rachel growled.

"Ohh..."

"Yup, stupid girl thinking she could steal my spot light HA! In her dreams!"

Quinn chuckled "Alright well lets forget about Sunshine for minute."

Rachel grumbled "She ruined _'You are my sunshine'_ for me."

Quinn smiled as Rachel stretched then stopped when she felt cold steel against her abdonomen. Rachel lifted her left hand to find a beutiful dimond ring staring back at her. Rachel squealed attcking Quinn with a hug.

"You like it?" Quinn laughed.

"I love it!" Rachel smiled spreading kisses all around Quinn's body.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Rae will you bring that plate over here please." Jonah asked Rachel.

"Ohh I don't know dad my hand really hurts." Rachel replied.

"Really what's wrong?" Everyone asked as Quinn quietly giggled.

"I don't know maybe it's this enormous ring on my finger!" Rachel laughed.

Everyone rushed over to her examing the ring.

Quinn giggled at Rachel "Sublte."

Rachel shurgged then pecked Quinn's cheek.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You ready sweetie?" Jim asked before walking through the door.

Quinn grasped Rachel's hand "Yes."

"Ahh Ms Berry!" Robert grinned. "You must be her fiance." he said shaking Jim hand.

"No, her father, and lawyer. Jim Berry." he said sternly.

"Oh...then you must be...-" Robert turned to Quinn.

"My fiance, is that a problem?" Rachel asked.

"Umm.." Robert turned to the other men in the room. They all shurgged. "It shouldn't be."

"Good now lets get to business." Jim demanded.

"Okay then Rachel here's the contract." Robert said handing it to Jim.

Jim read as Robert talked over to Rachel "Now your engagement should be no problem we are in New York, but it would be better if you got an agent, so you can keep working around this movie and she can help you get your name more in the public's eye. I can recomend a great one who was actually talking to me about you the other day she would love to work with you."

"But in other words you can do your own stunts if you'd like, but we won't let you do extremely dangerous stuff. We leave that to the stunt people. We don't want anyone finding out much about this storyline so please don't speak or talk about it. Also we will call you in to do some charcter chemistry with other cast members. Everything will be shooting here in New York. Sometimes Manhatten, Brooklyn, Queens, West New York City, and so on. Well send cars to pick you up."

"When does everything start?" Rachel asked.

"Well if you do sign will need your schedule for school, and signed papers from your professors so that we can help you finish school not drop out. But then well do costumes, and cast readings till we have everything we need then well start shooting hopefully by this coming January, and maybe finish by may and have it out and ready by December."

Rachel nodded.

"But the contract doesn't exclude you from doing other things like shows, and movies as long as it doesn't interfear with your schedule for this movie."

"Look well all go and give you all a minute." Robert said standing up with the rest of the men and walked out.

"What do you think dad? Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Well this contract is good and solid talking about millions of dollars everytime you do something for the movie then when it hits movie theatres you get even more money. But it's up to you sweetie."

"Quinn?"

"I think if this is what you really want then I will fully support you."

Rachel took a deep breath "I want to do this."

"Okay." Jim said back.


	9. Shiny and New

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Nine "Shiny and New"**

While Rachel had a short vacation from her movie Quinn took off as well, and they both invited their parents, and of course Santana and Brittany to their small wedding in Vermont. They both wanted a small wedding nothing big and extravagant; yet when the media started to really notice Rachel. They would always assume she was dating a co-star or some random movie star, or musician she would talk to at parties. Quinn hated it, she couldn't stand it when other teachers gave her the sympathetic look, and she hated going to sleep alone when Rachel worked long hours from six in the morning till past midnight.

"Hey baby." Rachel said crawling in the bed next to Quinn. holding her tightly.

"Hey...why do you smell like beer and smoke?" Quinn asked turning around.

"A few co-stars were gonna grab some drinks and so I said yes since I said no last time. I didn't want to seem rude."

"I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry baby, your right I should have I'm sorry, but good news I took off this weekend to be with you."

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

Quinn beamed bringing Rachel in a kiss then coughing. "Babe! Did you smoke?"

Rachel looked down "It was just one I promise"

"Rachel Berry you better not ever, ever smoke again."

Rachel scoffed "Okay _mom_."

Quinn smacked Rachel's arm.

"Ow! What the heck Quinn!"

"Shut up and go take a shower you smell like a bar."

"But I'm so tired."

"Go."

"Come in with me." Rachel smirked as Quinn thought about it for a second.

"Mhm...No, now go!" Quinn droned smirking as her wife huffed and dragged herself out of bed and into the shower.

Quinn waited patiently for Rachel to go through her routine. Rinse, scrub, rinse, wash, rinse, wash, rinse, shave, wash, rinse; till finally she knew her wife was almost done. Quinn grabbed some fresh clothes for the both of them and shredded her clothes quietly in their bathroom.

Rachel felt the cool breeze and arms snake around her waist. She smiled feeling her wife's head against her shoulder blades, and shuddered against the tingle of her lips against her skin. Rachel turned looking into the hazel eyes that still made her heart fly.

Quinn smiled lightly, and Rachel returned it resting her forehead on the blondes shoulder and whispered "I love you."

The blondes heart lept for joy everytime Rachel would say she loved her. Quinn closed her eyes at the feel of complete and utter happiness. "I love _you._"

As they stayed that way letting the hot water wash over them when Quinn felt this rush of love wanting it to expand and said "Rachel, I want kids."

Rachel eyes widened "You-you-huh?" she stumbled.

Quinn chuckled smiling softly "I love you and I want to start a family."

Rachel felt breathless for a moment. Yes of course she knew they would start a family eventually, and she wanted to as well just not yet. "Quinn, baby I love you more than anything in this world, and I want nothing more than to see a mini me or you running around, but-but I just think we should wait."

Quinn looked down trying to hide the tears in her eyes but Rachel saw them and lifted her chin gently "Quinn, I want to, I really do just not yet. We just got married baby, and I'm still working long hours. I can't watch you when I'm gone. What if something happens here and you fall or something how am I supposed to help you? Not to mention our loft has only one room."

Quinn nodded "Your right...I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about? You want to start a family, and so do I, baby you have nothing to be sorry about." Rachel said back.

"But you want them..._right? Kids, _your not just saying that." Quinn asked looking in her wife's deep chocolate eyes.

"Yes, yes I do and soon...all I ask is for some time to get our shit straight. You know, new place, make sure it's close to a good school...I'd need another job...But I do want a family with you."

Quinn smiled resting her forehead against Rachel's "That's all I'm asking...I love you baby." Quinn said softly.

Rachel looked into her eyes for uncertainty but saw none. She gripped Quinn's face to hers kissing her passionately.

Quinn giggled at the feel of Rachel's hands and kisses all over her body "Baby you know I can't get pregnant like this right?"

Rachel came back up saying breathlessly "No harm in trying."

Quinn took her face in her hands kissing Rachel just as Rachel had done to her moments ago.

Rachel pressed Quinn up against the wet tile; laying kisses across her neck and chest till she laid her down in the warm water that thrashed against them.

Rachel let her hand stay beneath Quinn's head till she needed both making Quinn scream out in pure pleasure. Her husky voice echoing within the bathroom walls.

When they finally fell into bed Rachel rolled over wrapping an arm around her wife "I think I just got you pregnant."

Quinn giggled "I think you did."

"That would be awesome." Rachel said sleepily burying her nose in the crook of Quinn's neck.

"Yeah it would be." Quinn said turning to her side so she and Rachel were face to face. "I love you." Quinn said softly to Rachel who had her eyes closed.

"I love you too beautiful..." Rachel snuggled into Quinn breathing her in "God I love you so much." Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled "I love you more."

"Impossible babe." Rachel replied

"Nothings impossible..."

"_If you just believe_." Rachel mocked Quinn snickering.

Quinn huffed playfully "We are not watching _The Cinderella Story_ for awhile."

"Stupid _Chad Micheal Murray_ for cheating on _Sophia Bush _like that, dumbass." Rachel grumbled then sat up a little looking down at her wife. "You know babe...I totally had a major crush on her; till I met you." Rachel wiggled her eyebrows down at the blonde.

Quinn snorted "Oh, I know you have all the seasons."

"What? She's hot!" Rachel defended her self. Quinn glared raising er eyebrow. "I mean she was hot, she's pretty but I'm totally over her. Besides I met her and she's so not my type."

Quinn rolled her eyes pushing Rachel over and snuggling into her. "Shut up and go to sleep it's way to late, and we still have that dinner party at my friends house."

"Eh is it another old bird?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smacked her chest "Don't call Ruth that she's a very nice woman."

"She's like really old."

"I don't care she has a name use it."

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes. Now sleep."

Rachel grumbled turning over on her belly with Quinn still on her back and slowly fell asleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello, Quinn! Rachel." Ruth said opening the door for the newly weds.

The married couple smiled back greeting the older woman back. Ruth led them to the dinning room. Showing more of Quinn's co-workers.

"Everyone this is my wife Rachel, Rachel this is Kathy, Ronald her husband, Alexandra and her husband Bill,-"

Rachel zoned out putting her greetings on autopilot. Soon she found herself sitting next to Quinn and a plate in front of her.

"So Ms Berry, whens _Spider-man's Pride _coming out?" One of the men Rachel got introduced to asked.

Rachel's focus turned back on. "Uh dude you can call me Rachel, but probably sometime in January."

The man smiled bashfully.

"Are you working on anything else?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Rachel said back she really couldn't talk about it.

"Really? Like what?" Kathy asked.

Rachel chuckled awkwardly but thankfully her wife saved her. "Rachel, can't really talk about that."

"Really? Why?" Ronald asked eagerly.

Kathy smacked him on the arm. "She said no leave it alone."

Rachel chuckled. "I wish I could but I could get sued, so...yeah sorry."

The rest of dinner went by. Quinn was having a good time and that was all that mattered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist kissing the back of her neck as the blonde took off her ear rings.

Quinn's eyes fluttered, her wife could always make her swoon.

"Thank you for saving me early." Rachel said softly against Quinn's skin.

"Your welcome." Quinn said back looking at her wife in the mirror. "I know you didn't want to go and you did, thank you."

"I'd follow you into the dark." Rachel said back kissing Quinn's exposed skin on her neck.

Quinn closed her eyes at the feel then grinned smiling. "How did we get from teacher and student, to wife and wife?"

Rachel smirked raising her eyebrow and shrugged. "I always get what I want."

Quinn raised hers. "Oh really?"

"Berry's rule all, babe."

"You know your pushing it." Quinn stated.

Rachel cocked her eyebrow. "Pushing what exactly?"

"Your chances of getting laid tonight." Quinn said smirking.

Rachel smiled softly closing her eyes and resumed kissing the back of Quinn's neck unfazed, breathing her in and out. "I love you." she exhaled as if it was her last.

And their it was. Rachel could always make Quinn's knees buckle at the slightest touch, and heart flutter. Her wife could always make her swoon. Even when she was drunk.

"How is it that I can never stay mad at you?" Quinn asked smiling in a daze.

Rachel stopped looking back at Quinn in the mirror. "Because you love me, because I know you more than anyone else in the world...because if you look at me the way I look at you, then theirs your answer."

Quinn wanted Rachel right then and there but first she wanted to know. "How do you look at me?" Quinn asked trying to turn but Rachel held her there stroking the dress straps away. The brunette grazed he blonde's skin above her shoulder; gently laying a kiss down. As the dress fell to the floor.

"When I look at you, I fall in love all over again." Rachel said holding Quinn's gaze.

Rachel swept Quinn off her feet with her words. Quinn tilted her head back on Rachel's shoulder letting out a moan as her own hands threaded through Rachel's chocolate locks.

The actress gripped Quinn's hips turning her around, and backing her up against the counter of the sink.

Quinn let her arms wrap around Rachel's neck neither of them breaking eye contact.

Rachel slid her hands down to Quinn's thighs, firmly gripping them as she lifted her up and onto the counter.

"God, I love you." Quinn sighed feeling re-leaved as Rachel unhooked her bra, and helped her underwear off.

"Oh my gosh, Quinn baby you already came?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn's soaked pussy.

Quinn smiled shyly. "With just my words?" Rachel asked again.

The blonde nodded then hopped off the counter walking out the bathroom in her heels. Giving her hips and extra sway, and said. "Lets see how many times I can come with our new toy."

Rachel watched in desire and hooded eyes as her wife walked out the door.

"You coming?" Quinn called from the room.

Rachel quickly shredded her clothes running out the door. To see Quinn holding their new toy.

Quinn curled her finger beckoning Rachel to her. The brunette felt like she was in a trance. All she felt were Quinn's kisses as the blonde put the strap on, on Rachel. Quinn laid down pulling Rachel with her.

The brunette kissed down Quinn's stomach to her glistening pussy, letting her tongue sweep over it; making Quinn moan.

Rachel would love to tease Quinn forever but she wanted Quinn now. The brunette laid her hand beside Quinn's head holding her up as other felt Quinn's tight pussy.

Quinn let out a breath her hands clutching the sheets. "Rachel." Quinn husked. "Uhhh I love you."

Rachel kissed Quinn's lips as she drove the dildo into her wife.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck! Baby." Quinn let out a sound between a scream and moan as Rachel thrusted in and out slowly as her fingers pinched the writhing blonde's clit.

Quinn arched up groaning with Rachel bring her legs to wrap around Rachel's lower back bringing her closer.

Rachel stopped feeling her legs tiring and lifted Quinn's leg up and under her arm thrusting more inside the blonde.

"Fuck...baby harder." Quinn panted as Rachel lifted the other leg and put it under her other arm and hammered in and out of Quinn.

Quinn stopped Rachel bringing her legs back around Rachel feeling herself grow very, very close.

Rachel began to laugh as she was climaxing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Quinn asked as they both still met eachothers thrusts.

"I'm married to you."

"What?"

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Quinn chuckled still feeling her eyes flutter. "Shut up and come with me."

Rachel slowed their pace grinding down into Quinn.

Quinn smiled as the vibrator in Rachel rubbed against her clit letting her orgasm come off in waves.

"Shit." Rachel breathed out flopping down on the bed after Quinn helped her out of the strap.

Quinn chuckled as they both caught their breath's.

"Everytime we have sex-"

"Make love." Quinn corrected her.

"_Make love_ you make me feel shiny and new."

Quinn giggled. "Okay Madonna. So you ready for round two?"

"Baby I'm ready for round ten."

**Okay so this was just a filler but the next one is the last one.**


	10. Seven Years Later

**'What Is and What Should Never Be' Chapter Ten "Seven Years Later"**

It's been six years since Rachel and Quinn got married and seven years since Rachel had last seen her glee club.

"You ready?" Rachel asked looking at her wife from her old room.

Quinn looked from the mirror to her and nodded. "It's now or never, right?"

"Babe they already know...well those who don't live under a rock." Rachel replied.

"I know it's just...I'm scarred we might get in trouble or something."

"I highly doubt we could, and besides we would have gotten in trouble years ago."

Quinn nodded grabbing her clutch and walked with Rachel downstairs.

"Mama!" their cute baby girl Ava squealed.

"Hi, baby girl!" Rachel cooed lifting her daughter up in her arms.

Quinn and Rachel were married for two years till they were officially ready for kids. Which took another year to keep trying. Rachel had told Quinn she would do it that she would carry their baby after their failed attempt at number three but Quinn was determined to get pregnant till finally it worked but Quinn didn't say she was till she finally felt the baby kick, and now they have a beautiful three year old little girl. She has Rachel's hair and skin but Quinn's eyes. Something Rachel was thankful for.

"Are you sure you guys don't have any plans?" Quinn asked.

"Yes! Now go. Have fun!" Jonah smiled taking Ava from Rachel.

Quinn kissed Ava's forehead earning a beaming Rachel Berry smile. "Bye mommy!"

"Bye sweetie, I love you." Quinn smiled.

"I love you too mommy."

Jonah and Ava giggled as they pushed Quinn and Rachel out the door.

As they drove the silence was unbearible for Rachel. She kept seeing Quinn fiddle with her fingers, and it drove her insane.

Rachel pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the ignition.

"Rach, what are you-"

"We don't have to do this. We can just do our own thing, if you want too."

"...No...I can do this. You'll be there with me, and it's not like they can do anything about us anymore...I'm just nervous, that's all."

Rachel reached over taking her wife's hand and said. "I know you are, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Quinn lightly smiled this is one of the many reasons she loved Rachel. Her wife was always her rock. Just like she knew she was to Rachel. They balanced each other out.

Quinn lifted her wife's hand bringing it to her lips and kissed it softly. "Thank you." she whispered.

Rachel nodded then started the car again. "You sure? I have another place in mind that we could go too."

Quinn smiled. "Yeah I'm sure."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel took Quinn's hand leading her in their old choir room. Everyone was there from her year.

"Damn so it is true, your with Ms Fabray." Noah said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"So she's the reason you never gave me a chance?" Finn asked smiling his goofy smile he had a pregnant girl beside him that Rachel assumed was his wife.

"Yes, this is my wife. Quinn." Rachel said as Quinn gripped her hand tighter.

"Nice, Rach!" Finn grinned. "I probably would be jealous if I didn't have a wife and a little girl along the way."

Rachel smiled at his wife and at him. "Congratulations Finn!" she smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

Finn smiled and hugged his wife's side with pride.

"Actually Mrs Berry...um Quinn?" Finns wife called out.

"Yes?" she said softly.

"How did you get back in shape after you had Ava?"

Finn chuckled. "She watches a lot of _E!_."

Rachel nodded and slowly let go of Quinn's hand seeing Noah walk out with a bottle of wine in hand. She kissed Quinn's cheek whispering. "I'll be right back."

Rachel quickly walked out following Noah to the football field.

"Hey." she said softly.

He turned his face softening. "Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked taking the wine from his hand to take a swig.

He chuckled sitting down on the bench. "I miss high school. I was fearless, and feared. It was easier here."

Rachel nodded. "I used to miss high school. Sometimes I still do."

"You know if I could do it all again, I would in a heart beat. The only thing I would change would be us."

Rachel gave the wine bottle back. "Why?"

"Because your perfect...Your Jewish, I'm Jewish, you actually listened most of the time when I would rant about video games and you actually played with me. You know that if I wouldn't have hooked up with Santana that you and me would still be together. If I had treated you like you deserved we would have been the ones to get married, and have kids. I would have helped you get to where you are today. It should have been me in her place not her."

Rachel sighed shaking her head. "I don't know that, and neither do you. All I know is I wouldn't have changed a damn thing because where I'm at in life is perfect...I have a beautiful baby girl an amazing wife, a bunch of awards... I have the life that I never really thought I would have."

"I am happy for you...and _her_. She gave you everything I couldn't and more, I just wish it was me instead of her, but...but why didn't you ever tell me?"

"...Same reason I never told anyone, I was scared Noah. I was scared someone would find out and my heart would be taken away from me."

"...You really love her don't you?"

Rachel nodded. "I do, I do."

Noah chuckled "When I first heard about you two, I was buying condoms at the store and saw a magazine of both your faces plastered on the cover in your cheerio uniform and her teacher photo."

Rachel chuckled. "Yup, it was pretty funny...So...anyone special?"

Noah laughed chugging down some wine. "Nope."

"You should start looking Noah."

Noah shrugged. "No one can compare to you Rach."

"Then don't compare them to me." Rachel said as a matter of fact.

Noah nodded, and watched Rachel stand up. "Come on, we have to go back."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn had been talking to Stephanie who she learned is the name of Finn's wife, about being pregnant when she finally saw her wife walk in.

Rachel said hello too everyone, and laughed at how obtuse they were for not seeing how their old science teacher and friend were secretly in love. It was weird to all of them especially the town when they had first heard of them together but as time past they moved on.

"Rachel! There you are!" Mr Shue grinned. He looked a little older with slight grey hairs coming out. "How has your life been so far?"

Rachel took Quinn's hand smiling. "Amazing."

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading, reviewing and staying with this story, it meant a lot to me. (:**


End file.
